


Fuckin Summer

by KisaTsutaka



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, Family, Multi, Murder Mystery, Other, Pre-Relationship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 25,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27551398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisaTsutaka/pseuds/KisaTsutaka
Summary: Parte I. La característica de los Hyugas es su color de ojos y su estilo de pelea. Un par de niños tienen problemas para adaptarse en la sociedad, ¿Quién pensaría que esos niños pasarían una de las peores noches de su vida?
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uchiha Sasuke, SasuHina
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers: Naruto no me pertenece. Esta es una de mis historias favoritas, no soy experta solo lo hago por diversión.

Prólogo

Eran las doce de la tarde aproximadamente, todos vestíamos nuestra tradicional yukata blanca con bordados rojos. Todos los Hyugas y Otsusukis del mundo deberían estar haciendo el mismo ritual. El día de hoy era el solsticio de verano para la gente normal, para nosotros era la llegada de la diosa Kaguya al mundo. El día más largo y la noche más corta en veinticuatro horas.

Inicia el ritual donde todos nos sentamos, alrededor del tributo que ofrecemos, al estilo seiza. Este estilo lo primero que se hace es arrodillarse en el suelo, descansando los glúteos en los talones y el empeine de los pies sobre el suelo. Las manos están usualmente dobladas modestamente sobre el regazo y la espalda permanece recta, para brindar honor a nuestra diosa. Después de que todos nos acomodamos hacemos una ovación a nuestra diosa, como es de costumbre el hombre o mujer más anciano y más sabio se levanta de su lugar para dirigirse donde está la ofrenda para empezar la ceremonia. En este caso es el abuelo, toma el pergamino y empieza la lectura.

_Hace aproximadamente cuatrocientos años, La diosa Kaguya se apareció por primera vez ante los ojos de los humanos en una comunidad cerca de la montaña Iwaki en Japón. Cuenta la leyenda que el creador de los humanos y de todo ser en el mundo tuvo varios hijos, entre ellos la diosa Kaguya. Un día la diosa Kaguya se dio cuenta que en el mundo había mucha guerra que destruyen la flora y la fauna. Desesperada se acerca con su padre, el creador de la vida, queriendo lo convencer que hiciera algo al respecto_

_El creador le respondió que la culpa era de los humanos que destruyen todo a su paso, le sugirió que si quería salvar algo lo único que podría salvar era las cosechas. Entre lágrimas por lo que su padre le había dicho, decide bajar al mundo terrenal para ver las desgracias que habían hecho los humanos. Era peor de como se veía, la fauna estaba escasa y la flora estaba seca. De sus ojos sale una lagrima que al caer al suelo crece un árbol._

_El árbol resultó ser un Dios Árbol, que le ordenó que comiera de sus frutos para que allí nacieran sus hijos que podrían vivir en el mundo terrenal para crear una vida más pacífica, la condición del dios era que los dejara en este mundo para así profesar su palabra. La diosa Kaguya, también conocida como la diosa Coneja, toma el fruto del árbol para comer de ella. Ese dia que la diosa bajó al mundo terrenal, comió del fruto del dios árbol y creó a sus hijos fue un solsticio de verano. La comunidad cerca de la montaña Iwaki se sorprendieron por la calidez que emanaba con solo verla._

_De ese fruto nacen Hagormo y Hamurai, que desde recién nacidos son dejados en la montaña donde son criados por los animales y cobijados por la flora del área. La comunidad alrededor de la montaña buscaban a los hijos de la Diosa, pero fue hasta muchos años después cuando los vieron bajar de la montaña transformados en adultos. Ambos hermanos poseen la característica que los identificaba: sus ojos grises. De ahí se creo el clan Hyuga: pacifista y con estilo de pelea desconocido para muchos._

_Los hermanos se encargaron de profesar la palabra de su madre, cuenta la leyenda que vivieron por más de ciento cincuenta años cuando supieron que su decencia había cambiado la vida humana fue esa dia en que los dos decidieron dejar su cuerpo terrenal para así ir a los brazos de su madre. Ese noche nuevamente la comunidad cerca de la montaña y los Hyugas presenciaron la llegada de la diosa Kaguya para tomar con sus brazos los cuerpos de sus hijos. Los Hyugas creen en muchas cosas,la más importante es que creen en la reencarnación._

_Pasaron días después de la muerte de los hermanos cuando hubo una batalla cerca del área donde estaban viviendo. Preocupados por el bien de todos los integrantes, deciden subir un poco más la montaña para poder estar lejos y no involucrarse. Una noche de luna llena, llega un pelotón armado atacando el clan. La sorpresa fue mas para el pelotón que para el clan, la forma de pelea los Hyugas diferente a todos los demas dejo varios heridos y mas muertos. Los sobrevivientes de aquel enfrentamiento que pudieron huir, se encargaron de propagar la historia de la comunidad de los ojos grises._

_Volvió la guerra al mundo terrenal y la fauna faltaba, el clan que no participaba en la guerra se veía afectada por la hambruna. Un jefe de familia preocupado por ver que hacía falta alimento, decidió cazar en la noche en busca de algún animal, la dios Kaguya al notar esto una noche de luna llena decide bajar al mundo terrenal y aparecerse enfrente de este hombre para guiarlo en su caza. El hombre logró cazar más de tres animales de gran tamaño con su arco y flecha, en honor a su sacrificio se acerca a los animales para que con su kunai bendecida pudiera terminar con la vida de este mas no sin antes agradecer a cada animal a nombre de la Diosa Kaguya._

Después de leer el pergamino de la historia, continuaban con el ritual. El cuarto estaba lleno de humo por el incienso, se levantan el primo Ko y la prima Natsu. Este año a ambos les tocaba hacer el baile tradicional. El baile era muy elegante y solo hacia representación de la llega de la Diosa, el próximo año le tocaría a Neji y a Tokuma. Después de esto pasaban a entregar un fruto bendecido donde cada uno de los integrantes comian de el, esta ocasion se nos entregaban uvas de color verde. Cada uno come en silencio la fruta para después que tanto con Ko y Natsu empezaran a servir el sake tradicional para beberlo. Solo los primos mayores eran los que lo podían tomar, aun le faltaban un par de años para poder ser participe de esta parte del ritual. Para finalizar tanto papá como el tío Hizashi se levantan de su lugar para ayudar al abuelo con los pergaminos, hacemos nuestro tradicional rezo y hacemos una ovación para terminar.

Eran las tres de la tarde cuando pasaron a comer en nombre de la Diosa Kaguya, sus primos que venían de Boston para pasarse el verano en San Francisco se sentaron en la esquina de la mesa. El primo Ko tenía muy consentida tanto a Hanabi como a Hinata, que ambas peleaban por sentarse a lado de él. Los tios Hoheto e Iroha solo venían unos dias a esta celebración, cuando es el solsticio de invierno normalmente lo celebramos es en Boston y tenían que hacer ese viaje. Neji odiaba ir en invierno a Boston, más porque tenemos que purificarnos con agua de hierbas aromáticas que normalmente era con agua fría. Los alimentos eran servidos y cada uno comía en silencio. Quien iba a pensar que ese verano iba bañarse en sangre y cambiaría la vida de los integrantes de la familia Hyuga.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimers: Naruto no me pertenece. A nadie de nosotros nos pertenece. Nadie deberia escribir al respecto. Disfruten

Capítulo 1

Ubicación: Richmond District, San Francisco.  
Departamento 5  
Hora: 10:00 pm

Movió el pincel sobre la superficie negra con sutileza, se alejó para verlo de otro ángulo y volvió acercar el pincel para completar los toques finales del dragón en el termo. La pintura finalmente estaba terminada.

-Listo- murmuró para sí misma. Se sentía orgullosa de lo que había logrado en una noche.

-Hinata, es hora de dormir- escucho una voz desde la puerta del cuarto-no te levantaras para ir a la escuela.

Se puso rígida, los ojos se abrieron como platos cuando reconoció una voz demasiado profunda para pertenecer a Neji, a menos que hubiera estado ocultando un gran secreto desde hace tiempo. Con la cara ardiendo volteo a ver a su primo mayor que la veía con el ceño fruncido. Hyuga Ko, estaba en el dormitorio apoyado en el marco de la puerta con su cabello castaño desordenado y sus ojos color gris igual que la de todos los Hyugas, la miraba con determinación. Rápidamente la niña se alejó de su mesa y se metió entre las sábanas de su cama.

-Buenas noches Ko.

* * *

  
Ubicación: Richmond District, San Francisco.  
Argonne Elementary School

Se encontraba sentada esperando que su primo saliera del salón. El sol estaba excepcionalmente caliente ese dí a ver el cielo azul para que los rayos del sol irradiaran su rostro. Escuchó risas de niños a lo lejos y por un momento sintió envidia. Normalmente batallaba para socializar con sus compañeros, su cabello corto de color negro y su ropa olgada era un blanco facil para los niños. Mientras a su primo lo molestaban por su cabello largo comparándolo con una niña a ella la molestaban de su corte. Sacó de su mochila su cuaderno de matemáticas para iniciar la tarea que habían encargado.

-Hyuga ¿sigues aquí?-escuchó que le decía la maestra Gan, la única maestra con rasgos orientales en la escuela. Su padre le había dicho que era la mejor maestra de cuarto año.

-Aun no sale Neji- respondió la menor de edad sin quitar los ojos del cuaderno de tareas. Era de mala educación ver a las personas directamente a los ojos.

-Que extraño hace veinte minutos salió de su salón- le explicó la maestra que se asomaba al salón de clases.

-Está presentando un examen-contestó la niña de cabello corto terminando el último problema- dijo que lo esperara en la banca que no tardaría más de una hora. Neji nunca rompe sus promesas.

-La semana de exámenes acaba de pasar Hinata.

-Lo se, Neji le fue muy bien- continuó diciendo la pelinegra ahora viendo a su maestra a los ojos- Neji me dijo que el maestro le pondría otro examen porque no creía que fuera su calificación real.

-¿El maestro Levine le puso otro examen?-esta vez la maestra preguntó enojada a la menor.

-Si, Neji me dijo que no me preocupara - le dijo inocentemente la menor con ojos grises a la maestra que la miraba atónita-¿usted también va a querer que vuelva a presentar los exámenes?

-No Hinata, tus examenes estan bien. El que no está bien es el maestro

-Neji sabe eso.

-¿Eh?

-Neji me dijo que de ahora en adelante en mis exámenes no sacarán el máximo puntaje-continuando explicando la menor que jugaba con sus dedos de las manos-dice que este año escolar sus calificaciones han causado muchos problemas con ese maestro.

-Hinata, ustedes deben de presentar su examen con sus conocimientos-la mujer de unos treinta años le explicaba a la menor. La mujer vestia un vestido largo de color azul con blanco que le daba una paz entera a la niña de nueve años.

-Al maestro Levine no le gusta que tengan conocimientos- contestó la niña de ojos grises que veían a los ojos pequeños de su maestra-el próximo año seré su alumna, no va a querer que salga bien en los exámenes.

-¿Esto lo saben sus padres?

-Neji dijo que sacaría esta ocasión otra nota perfecta, solo para molestarlo-la menor guardó su cuaderno de la tarea en la mochila, hizo una pausa para ver el parque estaba enfrente de ella llena de sus compañeros de clase jugando-¿está haciendo algo malo Neji?

-No, esto se enterara el director.

Fue lo último que escuché junto con los pasos enfurecidos de la maestra que se dirigía a la oficina del director.

Todo mundo debería aprender la lección: nunca hagan enojar a una oriental.

Pasaron otros minutos más antes de que Neji llegará a la banca donde estaba. Ojos grises miraron a los otros ojos grises.

-¿Estás bien?

-Si ¿tu estas bien?

-Todo bien. Vamos a casa.

El camino a su hogar temporal era corto, caminar en silencio era parte de su recorrido. Como cualquier jueves normal, caminaban a casa para luego cambiarse e irse al Dojo de su abuelo. Cuando llegaron a su destino se pararon enfrente del edificio donde estaba el departamento del abuelo, después de estar viviendo en varios departamentos donde las paredes eran tan delgadas que podían escuchar cada programa de televisión que veían los vecinos, en donde vivían no estaba tan mal. Se tenían que acostumbrar, seguían escuchando algunos sonidos pero para eso tenían que elevar la voz.

Hinata miró lo alto del edificio, cuando su papá le había dicho que se iban a ir a vivir a San Francisco por un año no era exactamente lo que había imaginado. Escuchó un suspiro por parte de su primo sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-Pronto regresaremos a Los Ángeles-Neji se dijo más para él que para ella.

-Solo es un año- le recordó Hinata sonriendo.

Esos meses habían sido pesado para ambos. Los niños en la escuela habían sido malos con ellos. Lo que no sabían ellos es que los Hyugas nunca se rinden. Y es así como es que por primera vez ambos se habían metido en problemas. Aun recordaba Hinata como es que su padre había ido hablar con el director. Ambos niños sentados en una banca, escuchando como era que su padre los defendía. Llegando a casa recibieron su castigo por haber caído en la provocación de los niños.

-Lo peor que pudieron haber hecho es creer en las palabras de los niños.

Fue lo que le había dicho su abuelo a ambos. No tuvieron el valor de verlo a los ojos. Le tenía demasiado respeto y miedo a su abuelo, por algo era la cabeza de la familia. El abuelo tenía años con el Dojo donde entrenaban tanto a niños como adultos, eran reconocidos a nivel nacional por lo estricto que era.

-La gente del clima dice que las temperaturas van a batir récords para el fin de semana.

-¿Tormentas en San Francisco?-pregunto la de ojos grises.

-Eso escuche.

Subieron escalon por escalon cuando escucharon en el segundo piso gritos de una mujer. Era lo mismo. Les causaba nervios e impotencia saber que no podían hacer mucho. Todos los días la mujer salía maquillada con una tarta grande que cubría sus moretones. Neji paró en seco y giró su rostro en dirección al departamento de donde provenían los gritos.

-Neji…

Hinata lo detuvo tomando con ambas manos el brazo izquierdo de él, sabía que quería cambiar el mundo Neji pero no podían. Estaba prohibido. Por el bien de ellos, por el bien de su familia. Neji respiraba profundamente sin hacer ningún esfuerzo consciente, se estaba controlando.

-Algun dia Hinata.

Fue lo que dijo antes de continuar por las escaleras haciendo lo que siempre hacian, ignorar las injusticias.

* * *

Ubicación: Richmond District, San Francisco.  
Dojo  
Hora: 8:00 pm

El entrenamiento esa noche había sido pesado para todos. Hinata volteo a ver a Neji que se encontraba acostado tratando de recobrar el aliento, luego volteo a ver a su primo Ko que estaba de cuclillas bañado en sudor y con la respiración entrecortada. Ellos dos se veían demasiado bien a diferencia de ella, sus músculos se sentían débiles.

El Dojo Hyuga era más que un gimnasio. Era un centro de entrenamiento de las más reconocidas artes marciales mixtas en California. No cualquiera podía entrar a registrarse en las clases. Deben tener dedicación y compromiso. No tendrían muchos alumnos, pero si los que realmente quisieran aprender el arte de este deporte eran bienvenidos.

-Tienen cinco minutos para descansar-gritó su abuelo que era el entrenador de esa noche- tendrán una pelea al azar antes de irse.

Fue lo que dijo antes de retirarse al otro salón de entrenamiento donde tenían a los alumnos normales. El olor de sudor llegó a la nariz de la pelinegra. Sus clases normales eran de seis a siete de la tarde, pero el entrenamiento familiar era de siete hasta que abuelo diera la salida.

-¿Quién irá este año a competir a Los Ángeles?-preguntó Hinata con dificultad, tomando una de las botellas de agua que tenían cerca.

-Nara Shikamaru.

Le respondió Neji. Su padre y su tío estaban iniciando un Dojo en Los Ángeles, así que mientras estaba la construcción tomaron la decisión de irse a vivir a San Francisco, los pocas meses que tenían viviendo en la ciudad pudieron conocer algunos de los alumnos que iban a entrenar.

-Nara Shikamaru-repitió Neji que se levantaba de la posición en la que estaba- lo he visto un par de veces.

-No se quien sea-dijo Hinata apenada.

-No es muy fuerte, pero es muy inteligente para ver que tipo de técnica usar y encuentra las debilidades del otro- dijo Ko con cierto tono de envidia.

Era bien sabido que Ko deseaba ser el siguiente maestro Byakugan, para eso había estado visitando la ciudad de Los Ángeles y San Francisco los veranos para entrenar personalmente con ellos.

-Para ser el próximo maestro Byakugan deberías de practicar con alguien aparte de nosotros¿no?-pregunto Hinata que estaba recobrando el aire en sus pulmones. Se sentó en el piso para dejar descansar sus piernas.

-Sí pero sería una desventaja para los demás- rió entre dientes Ko.

Hinata recordó desde que comenzó su entrenamiento desde hace unos cuatro años, desde entonces les habían estableciendo reglas. No practicarán con alguien que no conociera el estilo de pelea, solo con quienes se pudieran defender, si en dado caso algún Hyuga estuviera en desventaja o sin conocer su fuerza practicarán con maniquíes que hacía con sacos, cosidos y llenos de grano. Eso sucedía normalmente cuando aprendían un nuevo movimiento.

Ko se levantó de su lugar para dirigirse al baño dejando solos a Neji y a Hinata. Ambos se miraron y se sonrieron.

-Lamento haberte golpeado-empezó Neji a decir- debes de mejorar tu defensa.

-Lo se.

Empezaron a escuchar voces cada vez más altas que captaron la atención de Neji y de Hinata, se acercaron con cuidado a la oficina. Hinata vio la expresión inmutable de su primo, su curiosidad picada por lo que fuera que era el tema que tenía a su abuelo, padre y tío levantando la voz. Pudo ver que había otra persona en la oficina hablando con ellos; solo podían verle la espalda pasaron unos segundos cuando su abuelo se puso de pie con el rostro enrojecido por la rabia . Junto a él estaban Hiashi y Hizashi, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, pero incluso desde esa distancia, Hinata podía decir que estaban erizados con la misma ira que su abuelo.

Su mirada se desvió hacia el hombre parado frente a ellos que estaba de frente a ellos, un hombre alto de ojos de color azul como el cielo, piel blanca y un cabello rubio hermoso. Incluso desde donde estaba se podía decir que su rostro no tenía ningún ángulo malo, el tipo de rostro que no necesitaba filtro. Los pómulos increíblemente altos y anchos estaban emparejados con una mandíbula cuadrada tallada. Atractivo, el hombre era demasiado atractivo. El rostro del hombre tenía una expresión amistosa, todo lo contrario a lo que su familia expresaba.

-¿Ves algo?-Le preguntó Neji, sorprendiéndola por un instante .

-Solo a un hombre en la oficina.

-Es de mala educación estar escuchando conversaciones ajenas- escucharon que les decía una voz detrás de ellos,girándose rápidamente, se encontraron con el rostro severo de Ko.

-Fuck!

-Neji cuida tu vocabulario.

* * *

Ubicación: Richmond District, San Francisco.  
Desconocido

Hora: 10:00 pm

Se frotó la frente distraídamente, sintiendo que uno de sus dolores de cabeza se acercaba. Siempre comenzaban en la base de su cráneo y trabajaban hasta detrás de sus orejas, aumentando la presión.

-Escuche que tuvieron otro reporte por pelearse en la escuela-dijo Ko, causando tanto en Neji como en Hinata un sonrojo notorio. Siguieron caminando sin decir alguna palabra hasta que pararon en un semáforo.

-¿Ley del hielo?-preguntó Ko divertido viendo por el rabillo de su ojo a los dos menores aumentando su sonrojo-Ustedes son un par de niños que hacen un buen equipo.

Silencio.

-Me dijo la maestra que fue por una pelea en el descanso-dijo Ko esperando que el semáforo cambiara- si me dijeran la razón por la cual tendría que ir sus papás podría ayudarles.

-Es mi culpa, les gusta meterse conmigo porque soy un objetivo fácil, eso es todo- dice Hinata con la mirada en el piso.

Neji suspira y mira a Ko con el ceño fruncido. Hinata no podía culpar a Neji, ya que ella era la razón por la que tenían tantos problemas desde el primer día.

-Al evitar ataques externos, limita asimismo el crecimiento interno-sus palabras hacían eco en sus oídos. Odiaba cuando se ponía a regañarlos. Lo respetaban tanto que sentían que habían sido las peores personas del mundo.

-Neji solo me ayudaba. Si solo Neji dejará..

-¡No voy a dejar que te molesten! Odio cuando se meten contigo, y ni siquiera me dejas ayudar-dijo enojado su primo.

El semaforo cambio de color, los tres cruzaron la calle.

-Dejen de pelear, recuerden que no deben de caer en provocaciones. En estos días iremos hablar con el director. Debemos irnos, ya vamos atrasados.

Caminaron juntos en silencio total, la conversación había terminado.

* * *

Ubicación: Richmond District, San Francisco.  
Departamento 5  
Hora: 11:00 pm

Hinata no escuchó a su padre cuando llegó a la casa estaba terminando de pintar su segundo termo, pero escuchó como tiró la bolsa contra el piso y supo que algo andaba mal en la sala.

-Me niego a enseñar a esos niños las artes marciales, no son de la academia-las palabras de su padre hacían eco en el pequeño departamento donde estaban viviendo.

-Es dinero que nos puede ayudar en un futuro - le contestó su tío.

-El dinero nunca ha sido un tema de importancia para nosotros-volvió a decir su padre que se acercaba al sofá de la sala.

-Esto lo tenemos que pensar, Namikaze por algo nos eligió a nosotros-escuchó que decía el abuelo.

Acercó su oído a la puerta para escuchar con más claridad, Hanabi que estaba a lado de ella haciendo su tarea se levantó de su lugar para hacer lo mismo que ella.

-No tienen la técnica adecuada, le falta mucho-fue lo que empezó a decir su abuelo, a fin de cuentas él era el que tomaba la última decisión-entrenaran separados de Nara, no podemos quitarle la oportunidad de que peleen juntos.

-¿De qué discuten?-pregunto Hanabi a Hinata. La pelinegra levantó los hombros al desconocer el tema por el cual debatian.

-Llegaron dos nuevos chicos a la academia, quieren entrenar en verano y tener un trato especial- escucharon que decía Neji desde del otro lado de la puerta.

Hinata mira nerviosa a su primo. Nunca habían discutido, era la primera vez. No sabía cómo actuar. Neji entra al cuarto y se sienta en la cama de su prima menor. Acababa de salir de bañarse así que tenía el cabello mojado y se lo secaba con una toalla. Su cabello largo le llegaba a los hombros.

-¿Cuál es el problema?-preguntó la pelinegra.

-Son de otra academia y quieren entrenar con nosotros para llegar a los nacionales, aparentemente no pasa de esta ronda los chicos.

-Suenan a unos grandes perdedores-dijo Hanabi riendo.

-Por eso no quieren que pelee contra Nara-entendió Hinata viendo los ojos de su primo. Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado mientras lo estudiaba. No se veía enojado con ella. Hanabi salió del cuarto para irse a bañar, dejándolos solos.

-Lamento haber roto la ley del hielo-comenzó a decir Hinata que jugaba con los dedos de sus manos.

-Disculpame a mi por enojarme-dijo en voz baja solo para que ella lo escuchara.

* * *

Ubicación: Richmond District, San Francisco.  
Dojo  
Hora: 9:00 am

Era fin de semana, lo cual solo era entrenamiento con los dos niños externos al Dojo.  
Habia varios sacos de boxeo negros colgando de un marco de metal, que usaban para entrenar exclusivamente los Hyugas, en las paredes habian fotos de varios alumnos galardonados del abuelo. El olor a limpio aún estaba en el dojo, cuando Hinata vio que su abuelo se acercaba al tatami con otros dos individuos.

Eran dos niños, la niña estaba mirando todo el dojo; mechones de cabello rojizo se caían en su frente, cuando su rostro se fija en Hinata puede ver completamente sus facciones. Ella era hermosa, sobre su pequeña nariz estaban apoyados sus en ella era cautivador. Parado a lado de ella se encontraba un rubio de ojos azules, un azul del color del cielo. Era tan difícil apartar la mirada de sus ojos.

-El dia de hoy pelean con ellos-anunció su abuelo-les presento a los Uzumaki. Estarán entrenando antes de la competencia de los estatales.

Hizo una pausa para ver a todos los Hyugas uniformados. Cruzó sus brazos y con su mirada penetrante y segura les dijo el orden como sería las peleas. Antes de iniciar solo les dio su consentimiento de hacer lo mejor que podían.

-Sin piedad Hyugas.

El niño llamado Naruto fue el primero en pelear contra Neji. Hinata escuchó a su tío Hizashi, padre de Neji y hermano gemelo de su padre, que el abuelo quería estudiar su técnica de pelea. El rubio lanzó el primer golpe. Hinata jadeó, el movimiento fue casi demasiado rápido para seguirlo, pero Neji se agachó fácilmente. Naruto era impresionantemente rápido, una serie de golpes fueron desviados, hasta que el puño de Naruto finalmente conectó con un crujido enfermizo. Desde las gradas escucho la voz de una mujer dándole ánimos, Hinata posó su mirada en ella por unos segundos pero su atención se enfocó en el hombre que había visto hace unos días hablando con su abuelo. El rubio atractivo. El hombre estaba sentado a lado de ella, tratando de que se sentara.

Oh. Eran los padres del niño.

Hinata desvió la mirada de las gradas para regresar a observar la pelea con un sonrojo en sus mejillas. Sabía que solo necesitaba que el oponente tocara a Neji para que la verdadera pelea iniciara. Siempre había dicho que quería que fuera justo la pelea.

Moviéndose como si todo estuviera coreografiado, Neji le dio una patada sólida al pecho de Naruto. Un fuerte golpe sacudió el suelo cuando Naruto cayó de pelea había terminado.

Volteo a ver a las gradas para ver que la mujer seguía gritando pero enfurecida que se levantara el niño. El hombre rubio seguía tratando de hacerla tomar asiento, por unos segundos la mirada del hombre cruzó con la de Hinata causando un gran sonrojo en su rostro. Tenía los ojos más hermosos que había visto.

La siguiente pelea fue contra Ko, este decidió darle tres minutos de pelea sin que se defendiera. Después de los tres minutos lo primero que hizo fue darle un Sok Klab tirando al rubio rápidamente.

Hinata miró nerviosa al joven que se encontraba en el piso. Esperaba que todos sus órganos estuvieran sanos.

El rubio solo estuvo un momento antes de ponerse de pie de un salto. Ko se alejó un poco, esperando. Naruto atacó con vigor para ser detenido por una patada giratoria que lo envió a toda velocidad hasta el borde del escenario. Cuando Naruto volvió a cruzar el escenario, Ko se abalanzó sobre su costado y le dio una patada en la espalda. Naruto cayó de rodillas.

Eso fue rápido.

Era el turno de Hinata. Se puso en posición para iniciar la pelea, el rubio esta ocasión no inició el ataque así que decidió que ella lo daría dio unos pasos y le dio un Kao Loy que esquivó con facilidad. Naruto le dio un golpe en el estómago que le causó un dolor insoportable que la tiro en el piso.

Neji y Ko se levantaron de su lugar.

Estando en el piso, la pelinegra le da una patada que lo hace perder el equilibrio hacia enfrente y una de las pierna del rubio lo acerca a sus brazos, rápidamente acomoda su pie en él y lo derriba con un ashi garami. Se levanta nuevamente y se pone en posición para pelear, el rubio decide dar el primer avance a lo cual Hinata da una patada circular en la oreja de Naruto, que esto lo hizo caer de costado.

La pelea terminó.

Él miró hacia arriba cuando ella se detuvo ante él, con los brazos en su cadera. Hinata lo estudio, todavía estaba aturdido el rubio, y aunque odiaba admitirlo, en realidad era bastante atractivo. Si a una chica le gustaban los ojos azules brillantes y hoyuelos diabólicos, él era ese tipo atractivo. Era parecido a su padre, casi un clon.

El abuelo da las órdenes del siguiente encuentro. Después de unos segundos de ver a la pelirroja,le menciona que solo pelearía contra Hinata y Hanabi. La niña, llamada Karin, estaba en el tatami con los brazos cruzados y haciendo una mueca. Hinata se acomodo en el lugar que le correspondía para iniciar la pelea, la niña podría ser un año o dos mayor que ella.

-No quiero pelear contra ellas, es injusto, quiero pelear contra..

Antes de que la pelirroja pueda terminar su oración, Hinata coloca sus manos sobre el hombro de ella y lo empuja hacia atrás , al igual que el rubio le hace una llave y después un ashi garami. Hinata escucha que el abuelo se le sale una risilla discrtea, al levantarse del piso ve como Neji la observa desde el otro extremo del tatami. Neji odiaba a los niños ricos, y esos niños gritaban que lo eran.

-¡Mierda!- gritó la tía de ella que estaba de espectador.

Karin se pone de pie de repente y se pone en posición de pelea. Seguía el turno de la menor de los Hyugas. Hanabi espera que la ataque, la pelirroja le dé un puñetazo y lo golpee en la esquina de la mandíbula.

Hanabi apenas reacciona salvo por la mirada de puro fuego en sus bestia había sido invocada. Hinata pudo sentir un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo, la fuerza de Hanabi era impresionante y más cuando la provocan.

Se acerca a ella le da un patada dirigida al muslo, directamente en músculo del cuadricep, haciendo caer del dolor a la pelirroja. Con dificultad la niña de cabello rojo se levanta, la castaña la ataca con un golpe suave a Karin directamente en el protector de la cara, haciéndola girar y caer al suelo una vez más. Aterriza con un gemido, la cabeza entre las manos, tratando débilmente de ponerse de pie y fracasando.

Ese golpe en la cara iba a causar un moretón.

Hanabi sonrió ante su victoria.

-Todavia tiene el descaro de sonreir- dice en voz baja Neji.

-Cada dia Hanabi me recuerda a mi hermana-dijo Ko con nerviosismo.

Natsu era una persona de la que todos los Hyugas se cuidaban.

* * *

Ubicación: Richmond District, San Francisco.  
Desconocido  
Hora: 9:45 pm

Era de noche cuando estaban caminando de la lavandería al departamento, Ko venia platicando con Hinata cuando ven tres enormes siluetas en la parte trasera del edificio golpeando a otras dos, una definitivamente era un niño. Hinata ve como sus primos se detienen en seco. Algo que les molestaba mucho era las injusticias. La mirada de Neji es peligrosa. Ko aprieta sus labios tratando de controlarse.

Los instintos se encienden. Los sentidos se ponen en alerta.

Hinata se congela y mira por encima del había nadie detrás de ían hacer algo sin tener testigos, inclusive podrían usar el puño suave que habían estado practicando con los maniquíes. La otra opción era fingir que no vieron nada, pero era difícil ese era el único camino hacia el vecindario.

-Neji, esta noche te daré la opción de decidir que es lo que haremos-empieza a decir Ko dando solo un paso para voltearlos a ver-¿quieres cambiar al mundo o ser del montón?

-La pregunta es tonta-dice con una sonrisa ladeada y cerrando los ojos, abre los ojos y da otro paso acercándose a él.

-Está decidido, Hinata si no te quieres involucrar lo entenderemos.

-Somos un equipo- les contesto Hinata temerosa ante su desicion, sabia que harían lo correcto-no los dejaré solos.

Ko los mira orgullosos. Se acercan al callejón para confirmar que había un niño de cabello largo con una coleta tirado en piso tratándose de levantar, su cuerpo estaba lastimado probablemente con varios moretones. Los atacantes se giraron para verlos uno de ellos estaba apoyado en la pared, los otros dos estaban golpeando a otro hombre que casi se encontraba inconsciente y en peor situación que el joven de coleta de cabello

-No tenemos dinero-dice Ko levantando las manos señalando que estaba desarmado.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-preguntó uno de los hombres

-¿Algún problema con el hombre?-volvió a preguntar Ko. Neji estaba en posición de ataque mientras Hinata estaba nerviosa detrás de él.

-No te entrometas en asuntos que no te corresponden-los amenazó uno de los atacantes que se levantaba de su lugar para acercarse más a Ko.

-Ocuparme de asuntos que no son mios, es uno de mis hobbys favoritos-dice antes de darle un golpe en la quijada del hombre, con cierta elegancia golpea el área del abdomen, los brazos y las costillas. El puño suave en los lugares correctos, causando que el hombre se desmayara.

Neji se acerco a ayudarle a Ko dejando a Hinata sola por unos minutos. Uno de los hombres notó esto y se acercó a la menor para atacarla. Los ojos de la pelinegra cambiaron 360 grados, el hombre tomó la mano de Hinata y como pudo retiró sus dedos de este que la empezaban a lastimar. Hizo un movimiento fuerte y el hombre gritó de dolor. El brazo del hombre rodea el cuello de ella, con fuerza se enrollo en su agarre, usando su propio peso corporal contra él mientras lo arroja al otro lado. Se puso en posición de ataque y se concentró en dar los puntos estratégicos que le habían enseñado hace unos días, tardó un poco hasta que por fin dio una palmada fuerte en el pecho del hombre cuando lo tiro.

Neji siendo rápido como un rayo,no tuvo necesidad de golpearlos solo con unas patada circular se dirige a la zona media del cuerpo del hombre directo a sus costillas flotantes, dio media vuelta y se concentró en hacer unos cuándo puntos estratégicos. El hombre cayó de rodillas,Neji siendo el genio que es lo pateó dos veces en la cara, en rápida sucesión, enviándoles hacia arriba en una forma de espiral.

Demasiado movimiento. Demasiada fuerza.

-Realmente ustedes han avanzado mucho estos días-dice Ko mientra aplaudía al verlos derribar al enemigo.

-Es hora de noquearlos-le dice este a Hinata- encargate del niño, se ve que no tiene más que un par de años más que ustedes. Neji termina de noquearlo en la nuca a tu rival, después te pasas al de atrás de el.

Hinata se acercó al cuerpo del joven, vio que tenía sus párpados de un color morado y estaba haciendo todo su esfuerzo por abrirlos. Esto sería un problema, con rapidez con su dedo índice y medial dio un par de golpes detrás de la nuca para ponerlo a dormir un par de horas antes de que llegue la ambulancia.

-¿Terminaste Hina?

Pregunto Ko que sacaba el celular de uno de los bolsillos del hombre. Hinata asintió con su cabeza alejándose del cuerpo del niño. Ko vio como era que Neji se acercaba a Hinata para explicarle como es que había dado la patada, ese gesto de hermandad causó una sonrisa en el mayor de los Hyugas.

-Jamás hablen de un celular que sea suyo, traten que sean de uno de ellos.

Ambos niños asintieron con la cabeza. Ko termino la llamada y limpio sus huellas del celular, luego se alejaron del callejón. Hinata miró hacia donde estaba el cuerpo del niño y antes de dar otro paso sintió como era que el joven se le hacía familiar. Llegando a su casa se dirigió a la puerta de su cuarto, Neji estaba apunto de entrar al suyo cuando la nota vacilante.

-Todo estará bien, Hina-se acercó a ella, colocando su mano en su hombro.

-¿Lo prometes?-tragó saliva, tratando de ocultar la amargura en algún lugar profundo de su interior, y le dio una sonrisa mansa.

El solo asintió con confianza.

* * *

Ubicación: Richmond District, San Francisco.  
Departamento 5  
8:45 AM

Hinata y Neji entraron a la cocina. Sentado en la mesa, desayunando y leyendo un periódico se encontraba el abuelo.

DOS NIÑOS MUERTOS ENCONTRADOS EN MOTEL JAY

La noticia estaba en letras grandes en el periodico de esa mañana. Publicidad amarillista donde tenían la foto de los cuerpos de los niños. Hiashi se pasó las manos por el cabello, mirando a sus hijas y a sus sobrinos. La ciudad de San Francisco estaba en aumento de delincuencia. Continuaron con el desayuno como de costumbre en silencio, al momento de levantarse de su lugar este les aconseja que se cuiden.

-Es mejor que no se metan en problemas hoy si lo hacen, serán castigados. Lo digo en serio.

Fue lo único que dijo el abuelo desde su lugar en la cocina viendo con los mismos ojos grises a dos de sus nietos. Hinata y Neji inconscientemente tragaron saliva, de reojo observó a Ko estaba igual de nervioso que ellos. Este intento pasar por la cocina sin ser notado y se apresuró a llegar a la puerta principal.

-Eso también va para ti ,Ko.

El abuelo era parejo con todo mundo. Ko se detiene en seco voltea a verlo y por unos segundos se queda petrificado, al recuperar la cordura sale corriendo por la puerta principal y cierra la puerta detrás de él. Ve a los niños que lo miran sorprendidos.

-¿Crees que nos descubrio?

-No tengo idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me pueden encontrara bajo el mismo pseudo en ffnet.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La característica de los Hyugas es su color de ojos y su estilo de pelea. Un par de niños tienen problemas para adaptarse en la sociedad, ¿Quién pensaría que esos niños pasarían una de las peores noches de su vida?

Capítulo 2

  
Ubicación: Richmond District, San Francisco.  
Departamento 5

-¡PUES VETE DE AQUÍ! ¡NO TE NECESITO!

-¡NO SIRVES PARA NADA MUJER, NI PARA LA COCINA ERES BUENA!

-¡NO ME TOQUES!

-¡ESO NO DECÍAS HACE UN PAR DE NOCHES!

Gritos. Los gritos se escuchaban en todo el edificio y nadie hacía algo al respecto. Se escucho como era que se rompían los platos del otro lado de la ventana de donde estaba ían cinco meses viviendo en el departamento con su abuelo que sentía que eran años ahí. Amaba a su abuelo aunque él no expresara su amor hacia ellos, más soportar un edificio donde los gritos eran parte de su vida cotidiana. Todos los vecinos sabían la situación y relación tóxica que tenía la doctora Kureina.

-¿Deberíamos hablar a la policía?

-¿Para que? Siempre lo perdona-

Fue la respuesta que le dio su primo Ko que se encontraba en la sala. Volvieron a escuchar más ruido de platos causando en su hermana menor escalofríos, Ko noto esto y se acercó a abrazarla.

-Tu eres fuerte Hanabi, jamás permitirás que un hombre te maltrate.

-Pero los hombres son fuertes…

Fue lo que le respondió la niña de cinco años que se encontraba protegida por su primo de quince años. Su cabello castaño liso y largo estaba recogido en una coleta. Nadie creería que esa niña con cara de angel podría dar muy buenos golpes. Hanabi era un peligro y todos los Hyugas estaban conscientes.

-Eres una Hyuga, los Hyugas somos fuertes.

Hinata estaba terminando de pintar en su cuarto cuando volvió a escuchar otro traste que se rompía. No podía pintar en ese ambiente. Necesitaba tranquilizarse, intentó distraerse arreglando el departamento pero estaba casi inmaculadamente limpio.

Neji había limpiado un día antes.

Abrió las ventanas, a pesar que su casa olía a limpio su nariz detectaba también una pizca de humo de cigarrillo que se aferraba al aire, que de eso podría culpar a su padre y a su tío.

-Ayer limpie.

Escucho que una voz le contestó a lo lejos, giro su rostro para ver de frente a Neji que estaba cargando su cesto de ropa sucia.

-Iré a la lavandería, no soporto los gritos-le explicó a la pelinegra.

\- Te acompaño-respondió su hermana menor desde los brazos de Ko.

-Necesitan un mayor que los acompañe para que no se metan en problemas- les dijo Ko sonriendo le a Neji-últimamente has tenido muchas llamadas de atención.

-No es culpa de Neji-lo defendió Hinata desde donde se encontraba.

-Aun así recojan su ropa y saquen dinero de sus ahorros, eso es para ti Hanabi.

-¡Pero aun soy una bebe!

Todos corren a sus respectivos cuartos con un motivo para salir del departamento. Dentro del cuarto Hinata empieza a recoger la ropa sucia que se encontraba fuera del cesto,cuando recogia una de sus camisetas del piso al levantar su mirada se encuentra con su reflejo en el espejo; pone los ojos en blanco con exasperación y miro a la chica pálida de cabello negro con ojos grises demasiado grandes para un rostro con rasgos orientales que le devuelve la mirada.

-Hinata, si no te apresuras te dejaremos en la casa.

* * *

Ubicación: Richmond District, San Francisco.  
Argonne Elementary School

Se encontraba sentada en su pupitre viendo a la nada. Dio un respiro profundo tratando de controlar sus emociones, el día había iniciado bien y comenzaba a empeorar.

¿Es demasiado tarde para fingir migraña?

Los chicos del salón la estaban molestando otra vez. Le habían escondido su cuaderno de pintura y su almuerzo. No sabía que hacer y quedo paralizada de miedo. Hinata adoptó un aire irónico, sonrió, se levantó de su lugar, dio media vuelta y se apartó para que nadie notara que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, salió rápidamente sin tomar sus cosas.

No debe de pelear, lo que menos quería era meterse en problemas o que Neji se ó unos segundos para controlar sus lágrimas. Contó del uno al diez y se relajo.

Hinata regresó y se dirigió al salón, al poner un pie dentro de la habitación estaban todos conversando animadamente pero callaron cuando ella entró,respiro y se acercó a su estante que se encontraba en la esquina del cuarto tratando de controlar sus sentimientos. Su única salida fue apartarse de todo y de todos sus compañeros, tratar por todos los medios de no verse afectada por la actitud de los niños que la miraban con odio desde sus lugares.

Entró la maestra que seguía en esa hora y lo único que pudo hacer la Hyuga era ignorarlos. Si todo continuaba igual podría sobrevivir un día más en el infierno.

No contaba con que los niños la iban a molestar más en el descanso.

* * *

Ubicación: Richmond District, San Francisco.  
Dojo  
Hora: 6:00 pm

-No quise lastimarlo tanto como lo hice-murmuró Hinata ,esa la única declaración verdadera que podía ofrecer en ese momento.

-Eso no es lo mismo que estar arrepentido- dijo su primo Ko sonriendo levemente.

Ko estaba evitando reír ante las palabras de la pelinegra mientras las compresivas arrugas surcaban las comisuras de la boca de Hizashi que negaba con la cabeza al mismo tiempo.

-Suena que ese niño se lo merecía-dijo el tío Hizashi con una mirada de orgullo versus la de su padre, Hiashi, que estaba en la otra esquina del tatami enfurecido con ella.

-He querido darle una lección más veces de las que puedo contar a ese niño.

Escucho que Neji le decía a Ko. El tío Hizashi, padre de Neji, era más amable y con un carácter menos voluble que su padre. Así que la noticia de que tenía que ir al día siguiente a la dirección en urgencia o si no era suspendida, fue un tema delicado para hablar en la hora de la comida.

-De castigo entrenaras conmigo Hinata-Hizashi le dijo al mismo tiempo que se ponía en posición para pelear- todo lo que resta del mes sera entrenamiento personalizado. Hasta que se te levante el castigo.

Tres semanas de castigo.

Ese día entrenó por horas. Su cuerpo se encontraba adolorido por el abuso, pero ella continuó repitiendo los mismos movimientos. Hinata arrugó la nariz y se concentró en tomar respiraciones superficiales y ardientes. Se encontraba sentada cuando su nariz es consciente de que puede oler su propio sudor y vuelve arrugar su nariz. El rubio de ojos azules, estaba del otro lado del tatami y tenía varios minutos observándola, cuando ve que se aleja Hizashi se acercó a ella que en ese momento estaba acostado boca arriba

-¿Estás bien?

Hinata lo ignoró, no quería hablar con nadie ese día. Con un suspiro, Naruto metió la mano en su bolsillo y luego extendió su mano nuevamente, sosteniendo un chocolate. La Hyuga se sorprendió al ver el caramelo con una envoltura perfecta en la mano del rubio. Las cejas de la niña se levantaron cuestionando sus acciones solo recibiendo por parte del Uzumaki una sonrisa.

¿Porque tenía chocolate entre sus cosas?

Volvió a enarcar las cejas mientras agitaba el caramelo entre los dedos.

-A todos nos gusta el chocolate, sea cual sea la razón por la que estás desanimada un chocolate te puede endulzar el día.

Hinata miró al rubio que le sonreía en grande. Anonadada, lo tomó sin dejar de mirarlo todo el tiempo, después de unos minutos le sonrió tímidamente. Desenvolvió el chocolate para meterlo en su boca, cerró los ojos de placer al experimentar una ola de sabores en sus papilas gustativas.

-Sabe bueno¿no?

Naruto parpadeó varias veces mirando a la pelinegra que se sentaba. Por unos segundos Hinata se puso nerviosa ante la cercanía del niño. Era la primera vez que alguien hacía algo noble, que no fuera parte de su familia.

-No te agradamos mucho, ¿verdad?-preguntó el rubio haciendo un gesto de tristeza.

-No-no es eso-Hinata pudo decir sonrojada evadiendo la mirada del de ojos azules.

-Nunca me dices una palabra a mí ni a Karin. Andas como un ratoncito tímido. Deberíamos de ser amigos-dice rápidamente el de ojos azules viéndola detenidamente.

Los ojos grises se engrandecen y observa los ojos azules de color como el cielo del niño enfrente de ella. Su sonrisa era enorme y blanca. Hinata estaba demasiado cansada y nerviosa así que le ofreció una sonrisa falsa.

-Entonces¿amigos?

Hinata observó que el niño le sonreía en grande, por nerviosismo no podía decir alguna parpadeó, aclarando su mente, y asintió. El rubio le regaló la sonrisa más grande y encantadora que jamás haya visto.

-¡Hinata!¡Acomoda los colchones!

El abuelo había interrumpido tal vez la primera vez que alguien era amable con ella desde que había llegado a San Francisco.

* * *

Ubicación: Richmond District, San Francisco.  
Dojo

Habían pasado diez días de entrenamiento y todos los días llegaba Naruto con un chocolate para dárselo a la pelinegra. Algunas veces lo hacía a escondidas de la mirada de alguno de sus primos, pero las ultimas veces no le importaba si tenia público. Todo el tiempo que se lo entregaba en sus manos, ella pronunciaba las gracias y un enrojecimiento invadía toda la cara de la Hyuga. El niño tenía mucha energía y no le importaba que todos los días recibiera una paliza por Ko o por Neji en el entrenamiento. Su prima, Karin, todos los días se quejaba y solo la ponian a competir contra Hinata y Hanabi. Uno de esos días llegaron sus primos Tokuma y Natsu, ese día Karin conoció el infierno cuando peleó contra Natsu.

-Ese enano le gusta la mala vida -dijo Tokuma que veía como era que Natsu vencía a Naruto por tercera vez consecutiva.

-Dice que ha mejorado desde que ha empezado-contesto Neji que estaba sentado al lado de Tokuma.

-Debería estar cansado, ni Ko quiere pelear tres veces seguidas con Natsu-murmuró Tokuma.

-Naruto es…-hizo una pausa Hinata para describir al niño que estaba tirado en el tatami- persistente.

-Escuche que pelearon hace unos días en la escuela-Tokuma sacó el tema prohibido causando un sonrojo en Hinata y en Neji.

El silencio era incómodo, la sonrisa de Tokuma era diabólica. Le encantaba poner nervioso a los menores más por el cambio de ciudad.

-¿Quien gano?-pregunto Tokuma curioso por saber la respuesta.

-Nosotros

Contestaron al mismo tiempo en voz baja los dos menores sonrojándose. Hinata se movió de su lugar para evadir la mirada de Tokuma. Antes de cerrar los ojos por la vergüenza que tenía vio su rostro con su sonrisa torcida. Era como si le divirtiera ver como es que ninguno tenía un argumento para defenderse, se escuchó una risilla discreta y después de eso Hinata sintió una mano sobre su cabello que luego lo desordeno. Tokuma adoraba desordenar el cabello de todos, especialmente el de Neji.

Todos los días era la misma rutina hasta que pasó la segunda semana fue cuando su abuelo decidió entrenar a los Uzumaki a diferente hora. Ese día después del entrenamiento con tío, el abuelo le avisó que tenía el siguiente combate con Karin. Su tío le sonrió al ver que Hinata había recibido una orden por parte de su abuelo, comenzaron la batalla como siempre y tan rápido como empezó había terminado.

Hinata notó los mechones rojos de Karin pegados en su rostro que se encontraba lleno de sudor. Su labio inferior tembló mientras la miraba con sus ojos tristes. Casi nunca los veía felices.

Al día siguiente eran casi las siete de la tarde, todos los Hyugas se encontraban vestidos para entrenar cuando irrumpió en la sala el abuelo seguido por un niño de unos doce años, Hinata abrió sus ojos lo más grande por la sorpresa.

-El es Nara Shikamaru, el representante de este año en las competencias que habrá. Por cuestiones de salud no había podido venir, así que tenemos que aprovechar lo más que podemos-dijo el abuelo a todos sus descendientes.

Hizashi mandó al niño a calentar antes de ponerlo a entrenar a esa hora, Hinata busco con miedo la mirada de Ko y de Neji pero se sorprendió que ninguno de ellos se había percatado de la identidad del niño.

¿Será que lo estaba confundiendo?

El entrenamiento comenzó como de costumbre, ese día a Hinata le tocó entrenar directamente con Natsu que a pesar ser delgada era la que tenía el mejor izquierdazo. Todos temían a sus puños. Antes de iniciar la segunda hora, el abuelo le explicó a Shikamaru que pelearía con cada uno de ellos.

A diferencia de Naruto y de Karin, el joven sí hizo mejores combates y más duraderas. Un punto en la pelea con Hinata la logró derribar más de una ocasión, siendo la única que quedó empatada con él. Su padre la vio con enojo desde donde se encontraba.

¿Había algo peor que perder? Sí, era quedar empatado.

Hasta Hanabi le había ganado a Shikamaru. La vergüenza y el sonrojo estaba reflejado en su rostro. Después de ese combate, tenía la sensación que el niño la miraba en más de una ocasión. Terminaron de entrenar durante el día, antes de salir el abuelo decide hacer una junta en el Dojo con los hombres de la familia. Tanto Hanabi como Hinata estaban acostumbradas a ese tipo de tratos, Natsu no era la clase de mujer que aceptaba ese tipo de comportamiento.

-No estamos en la época en la que hace dos grupos-decía enfurecida mientras se terminaba de vestir-ojala no termine casada con alguien con una mentalidad tan nerdental.

-Es neandertal-la corrige Hinata que salía del vestidor.

-Me adelantaré a llevar a Hanabi -comenzó a decir Natsu tomando de la mano a la menor-¿puedes hacer el mandado antes de llegar a casa?

-Si

-Gracias, yo y Hanabi lo apreciamos.

-Se dice Hanabi y yo-la vuelve a corregir Hinata que veía que su prima salía por la puerta principal.

-¡Geez!Pensé que era el único que corregía a la gente al hablar-escucha que dice alguien desde la esquina de la sala espera. Hinata ve al niño de coleta de caballo sonriendo apenado.

Hinata abre la boca pero no sale ninguna palabra de este. Con su mano derecha toca su brazo izquierdo nerviosa. Segunda ocasión que alguien quería cruzar palabras con ella. Se había acostumbrado a recibir los chocolates del rubio y decirle las gracias, normalmente el rubio hablaba mucho y solo ella asentía o negaba con su cabeza.

-No nos habíamos presentado antes, Nara Shikamaru- le dice el niño con mirada despreocupante.

-Hyuga Hinata-contestó en voz baja y evadiendo su mirada. De forma subconsciente deseaba que no le mirara los ojos y la identificara de aquella noche en el callejón.

El joven se inclinó, estiró el cuello para que ella no tuviera más remedio que mirarlo a los ojos y le dedicó una sonrisa. El niño se enderezó, forzando su mirada.

-No eres exactamente lo que esperaba.

-Oh.

Hinata observó la ropa del niño que estaba enfrente de ella, su ropa estaba algo sucia. Sus zapatos se veían viejos y rotos, y su cabello necesitaba ser cortado. Tenía varios moretones en su rostro pero el más notorio era el de su ojos izquierdo.

-Tienes sangre en la barbilla -dijo en voz baja el niño señalando con su dedo índice.

La pelinegra se limpió con sus dedos las gotitas de sangre que estaban en la barbilla. Esa última patada de Ko la había aventado bastante lejos.

-Ko tiene muy buena patada- le dijo orgullosa la Hyuga, los moretones de sus brazos palpitaban y distraídamente los frotó.

-Parecen dolorosos-continuó hablando el niño al mismo tiempo que señalaba con su dedo índice sus moretones.

-He tenido cosas peores-contestó Hinata negando con la cabeza.

-Lamento ese golpe que te di- dice el niño de coleta de caballo viendo cómo era que Hinata tocaba sus moretones. Su mirada cambió de un instante a preocupación era notoria.

-Es parte del entrenamiento lo comprendo, fue mi error al caer mal.

En ese momento salió a la sala espera Tokuma que los veía de forma extraña, con los ojos grises iguales a los de ella escaneo todo el área.

-¿Y Natsu?

-Ya se fue.

-Fuck, lo siento Hina pero no irás sola a la tienda-dijo preocupado Tokuma arrugando su nariz- no confío en la gente de aquí.

-Puedo acompañarla, voy en esa dirección-se ofreció el joven de coleta de cabello.

-¿Puedes hacer eso Nara?-los ojos de Tokuma se entrecerraron levemente ante la respuesta del niño. Por un momento Hinata pensó que iba a contestarle otra cosa, hasta que vio que el niño asintió con su cabeza.

Con un movimiento de asentimiento con la cabeza, se volvió y se dirigió a la puerta principal para salir a la calle. Caminaban los dos niños tranquilamente por la ciudad oscura; Hinata tuvo que dar dos pasos para que todos los suyos siguieran el ritmo. Después de caminar juntos en silencio por unos momentos, Shikamaru se detuvo en un semáforo y miró a su alrededor.

-No son de San Francisco ¿verdad?

-Somos de Los Ángeles-contestó Hinata con nerviosismo.

Lo observo de reojo, ella no podía decir si estaba tratando de recuperar su calma desinteresada o si simplemente era tímido.

-¿Volverás allí después de la graduación?

-Regresaremos a Los Ángeles en un par de meses-murmuró en voz baja. Ella buscó sus ojos, notando que estaban puestos en ella.

-Oh ¿eres pariente de Ko?-preguntó el niño que ponía sus manos en las bolsas de sus pantalones.

Shikamaru se quedó mirando el asfalto durante varios latidos. Cuando su mirada volvió hacia arriba, su expresión era indiferente, pero ella todavía podía detectar que el quería preguntar otra cosa.

-Es mi primo-contesto la pelinegra-¿cuánto tiempo llevas en el Dojo?

-Un par de años, tu abuelo es muy estricto en los entrenamientos.

-Oh.

El semáforo cambio de color y continuaron caminando. El silencio volvió a inundarse hasta que Hinata notó que el niño la veía por el rabillo de sus ojos.

-¿Por qué peleas? A ti no te gusta esto.

¿Por qué hacía esas preguntas? La pregunta la hizo detenerse en seco. La gente seguía pasando alrededor de ella.

-Solo quiero marcar la diferencia- dice ella, encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Alguien te ha dicho alguna vez que quizás te esfuerzas demasiado?

Todos los días lo hacía. Se esforzaba por agradar a sus compañeros del salon, se esforzaba por estar bien con su papá, se esforzaba en el Dojo. Neji se lo decía. Y Nara Shikamaru, un desconocido lo había notado.

Fuck.

Shikamaru suspiró y se pasó la mano por la cara.

-Escucha. No soy muy bueno entablando conversaciones, en especial con niñas-comenzó a decir apresurado Shikamaru-solo lo digo porque no siento que sea tu estilo, lo haces muy bien pero no veo que lo disfrutes como tu primo.

Por un momento Hinata se estremeció y los escalofríos empezaron a llegar a su cuerpo, era incapaz de detenerse. La mirada del niño se posó en su rostro demasiado tiempo para que lo hubiera imaginado por completo.

Parpadeo una vez y luego dos. El niño que estaba enfrente de ella no conocía su historia. No conocía nada de los Hyugas. No le podía explicar todo lo que han guardado por años. Tendría que mentir o tal vez decir una verdad a medias.

-No es que tenga opción para elegir. No todas las personas pueden tomar decisiones en su vida.

-No estoy seguro de estar completamente convencido de eso- dijo el niño.

Hinata lo mira fijamente por un momento con sus grandes ojos grises. Shikamaru no continuó la plática. La pelinegra levanta la mano y se coloca un mechón de su cabello detrás de la oreja. El pliegue entre sus cejas se profundiza y comienza a morderse la yema del pulgar.

-¿Es muy evidente?-preguntó con inseguridad la niña Hyuga.

Shikamaru parece considerar la respuesta pensativamente, luego de unos segundos la voltea a ver y con un sonrojo notorio asiente con su se mordió el labio inferior y controlo sus lágrimas.

-Fuck!

Escucho que el niño dijo, Hinata levantó la cabeza y cuando subió su mirada se dio cuenta que Shikamaru la miraba con comprensión. Se acercó y puso su gran mano sobre su hombro. El peso fue sorprendentemente reconfortante.

-Lo siento Hinata, el problema es que no se como entablar conversaciones -dijo Shikamaru con la voz más seria que había escuchado-tengo miedo cuando hablo porque no tengo ni idea de lo que estoy haciendo y no creo que alguna vez vaya a mejorar.

-Eres demasiado sincero.

Alguien externo a la familia se había dado cuenta de su debilidad. De los problemas que había dentro de su casa. A pesar que la apoyaban los demás integrantes de la familia aún le pesaba lo que su padre opinaba de ía estar acostumbrada a sus regaños, pero todavía le importaban

-Bueno. Terminemos con esto para que puedas irte a casa.

Entró a la tienda con una lista escrita a mano y un sobre reciclado lleno de quería decir algo. Por la forma en que le devolvió la mirada, sabía que quería decir algo él también. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada.

No hay nada más importante que los lazos familiares.

* * *

Ubicación: Richmond District, San Francisco.  
Dojo

6:30 pm

-Oye.

Hinata escuchó la voz de Shikamaru, uniéndose hacia donde estaban. Neji con los brazos cruzados lo miraba con recelo, Ko desde la otra esquina del dojo lo miraba curioso. Hinata se mordió su dedo pulgar antes de verlo a los ojos.

-¿Cómo te va?-preguntó despreocupado Shikamaru.

-Todo bien¿Y tú?

-Geez, ustedes los Hyugas entrenan como si no hubiera mañana-dice esto sobando su brazo izquierdo donde Neji lo había golpeado hace unos días.

-Lo mejor será que entrenes lo suficiente para que puedas pasar los estatales-hablo Neji con la misma seriedad de antes.

-Deberían de competir algunos de ustedes, son demasiado buenos.

Tenían prohibido competir. Era una de las reglas de oro de su casa. A lo mucho Ko podría hacerlo el próximo año para poder ser seleccionado, y si lo hace tendría que ser en Boston.

-Estoy castigada hasta el próximo año- contesto Hinata,lo cual era real.

-¿Es enserio? Es una lastima, ustedes podrían llevarse el primer lugar en su categoría-continuó conversando.

Continuaron hablando Neji y Shikamaru. Desde que había llegado al Dojo se habían estado comportando extraño ambos niños. Hinata no sabía como actuar enfrente de é demasiado metida en sus pensamientos que no se percató de la presencia de otro Hyuga.

-¿Cenaremos pizza?

Preguntó Tokuma, acercándose detrás de Hinata y poniendo su brazo alrededor de su hombro. Habían hablado Hinata y Tokuma en la mañana para tratar de convencer a sus tíos que llegaban esa noche a llevar la cena.

-El tio Iroha irá por las pizzas hoy-dijo Hinata sonriéndole a Tokuma.

-Esa es mi chica-Le guiñó un ojo antes de alejarse para ir con su abuelo al siguiente entrenamiento.

-Escucha - dice Shikamaru después de un momento, mirando a Neji que les estaba dando la espalda y luego de nuevo a Hinata-Me preguntaba si podría tener un momento para hablar contigo. En la noche.

-Oh.

Hinata enarcó una ceja y permaneció en silencio. Eso explicaba porque quería hablar con ella en privado sin que Neji o Tokuma la escucharan. Miró nuevamente al niño que estaba enfrente de ella, la mirada de él cayó al suelo, su rostro se enrojeció, y su mano temblaba mientras se la pasaba por su suave cabello. Parecía nervioso.

-Esta bien, tengo que ir al supermercado.

El joven asintió con su cabeza y se retiró dejándola sola. Su tío Hizashi le habló para continuar el entrenamiento, pero durante ese rato que restó noto la mirada de Shikamaru en ella todo el tiempo.

La luna estaba saliendo por el oeste, Hinata y Shikamaru estaban mirando el azul profundo del cielo suspiro en desesperación, Shikamaru la ignoró por unos segundos sin que ni uno de los dos se atreviera a iniciar la conversació sentía que era la única que experimentaba todas las vibras de incomodidad.

-¿De qué quieres hablar?- se aventuró a preguntar Hinata. Shikamaru giro su rostro para verla directamente, solo vio que abrió su boca pero ni una palabra salió.

-Me gusta mirar al cielo- le dijo Shikamaru después de unos segundos- me gusta mucho ver las nubes. Me relajan.

-El cielo es bonito-afirmó la pelinegra.

Y lo era. Algunas noches salían Hanabi y ella sola a mirar el cielo, ver las estrellas y hablar con su se aclaró la garganta en voz alta.

-Creo que me sobrepasé con lo que dije, no debí de darte mi opinión. Solo pienso que una niña como tu, no debería caminar sola por las noches o estar peleando con niños.

Hinata se puso nerviosa y después comprendió. El niño Nara no quería ser su amiga, solo no le agradaba la idea de que caminara en las calles sola. Más que la ciudad cada vez estaba más peligrosa, la pelinegra se pasó su mano por su cabello y suspiro.

-Escucha. Aprecio que me estés acompañando. Pero puedo seguir sola.

-No deberías de ir sola.

-Puedo defenderme, soy fuerte.

-Lo se.

Hinata sintió enojo por unos minutos pero luego se encontró con la mirada del niño que la había acompañado la noche anterior y vio miedo y pánico en su mirada. Tranquilizó sus sentimientos y miró hacia el cielo nuevamente. Tal vez lo hacía por su abuelo, después de todo les tenía mucho respeto.

-¿Te hace sentir mejor eso?

-Me hace sentir más tranquilo-dijo el joven que también se detenía a ver el cielo estrellado-creo que empezamos mal nuestra amistad. Quiero volver a iniciarla, mi nombre es Nara Shikamaru. Me gustaría ser tu amigo.

¿Amistad?

Su mente estaba inundada muchas preguntas, no comprendía aún al niño que tenía enfrente de ella. Inspiró por su nariz. Hinata estrecha la mano del muchacho que esta enfrende de mirada se posó en los nudillos de su mano derecha, que estaban cubiertos de hematomas purpúreos y cortes de color rojo oscuro.

-No quise entrometerme...

-No es problema.

-Tú y yo tenemos que ser amigos- insiste el joven coleta de caballo.

-No soy buena haciendo amigos-le explico Hinata apenada mientras caminaban en dirección al super mercado.

-¿Porque lo dices?

-Me he metido en problemas por hacer amigos.

-Solo piensa que soy Ko o Tokuma. No tiene que ser difícil. Si se te complica es que no son las personas correctas para ti.

Hinata se obligó a tomar otra respiración lenta y constante para observar. Estaba segura que sus ojos grises eran más grandes de lo que estaba acostumbrada. El niño parpadeó sorprendido e hizo un esfuerzo obvio para moderar su sonrojo.

* * *

Ubicación: Richmond District, San Francisco.  
Dojo  
Hora: 6:40 pm

Hinata corrió y dio una patada giratoria igualando a la de Neji que tenían días practicando. Shikamaru cayó al piso de espaldas, a lo lejos Ko y Neji sonrieron orgullosos. Su padre la miraba con asombro y Shikamaru seguía en el piso. Volvieron a continuar la pelea, ella lo sujetó por un momento para luego hacer un shime waza y luego soltó sus brazos.

-Suficiente Hinata-interrumpió su abuelo-descansa diez minutos Nara, luego pelearas con Ko.

El niño se levantó del piso para dirigirse a una de las esquinas para tomar agua Hinata se sentó en el suelo junto a él. Apoyó la barbilla en la palma de la mano,para verlo. Shikamaru estaba lleno de sudor toda su frente, los moretones empezabana a cambiar de color.

-¿Porque no te defendiste de ese ataque? Te pude haber lastimado.

El niño se masajeó el ojos grises se fijaron en el rostro de Nara Shikamaru, un poco demasiado rápido, e instantáneamente lo lamento. Las cejas del niño se levantaron y sus labios se separaron. Hinata comprendió y se sonrojó .Él supo de inmediato lo que pasaba.

-¡Geez, Hinata! Tu padre estaba observando la pelea, lo que menos quiero es que te llamen la atención por perder un combate.

Parpadeo un par de veces la de ojos grises y luego miró a Shikamaru con los ojos muy abiertos. El era mas inteligente y observador de lo que pensaba.

-Uh ... ¿porque?- Pregunto, sorprendida.

-Te tengo confianza en lo que haces, se que no me lastimaras.

-¿Por qué confías en mí?-pregunto Hinata, al mismo tiempo se daba cuenta de que le tomó mucho esfuerzo decir esas palabras.

-Siento que te lo debo- dijo fácilmente, encogiéndose de hombros.

Por un momento Hinata pensó que iba a darle otra respuesta. Por su mente pasaban ideas de que él sabía que fueron los que estuvieron la noche del asalto. Vio que el niño la miraba sintiéndose de repente un poco avergonzado y un poco tímido, solo sonrió Hinata.

-¿Quieres ir en la noche por hotdog?

Observó con satisfacción cómo su pregunta creaba una sonrisa en su rostro. Tal vez sí podría ser amiga de él.

-¿Puede ser mañana?

Ella asintió con su cabeza.

El entrenamiento continuo,ese día les tocaba a los Uzumakii entrenar. Miro el reloj que estaba en la pared, levantó la mirada y vio la mirada azul del rubio. Un sonrojo empezó asomarse en sus mejillas y la temperatura al igual comenzó a subir. El hombre de ojos azules sonreía al ver como su hijo Naruto empezaba hacer su calentamiento. Tenía la mala costumbre de ver al padre de este a lo lejos.

Todos los días el niño le regala un chocolate con la esperanza de ser amigos,todos los días trataba de hablar con él para poder ver cerca a su padre. Su más grande temor era que notaran sus primos el crush que estaba teniendo por una persona adulta.

Era un crush. Un simple crush.

Trataba de ayudarlo con sus técnicas cuando podía y se esforzaba en entablar conversación con él. Neji siempre la observaba a los lejos, con una mirada penetrante y con sus cejas arqueadas. Sabía que el comportamiento de Hinata no era normal.

Minato estaba pasando entre las gradas para llegar al asiento donde se encontraba su esposa, una mujer pelirroja hermosa que le sonreía en grande.

Solo era un crush.

-Tierra a Hinata.

-¿Eh?

Naruto estaba mirando la directo a los ojos. Esos ojos grandes azules como los de su padre estaban tan abiertos. Vio que el rubio le extendía la mano con su chocolate que le daba todos los días. Siempre estaba sonriendo.

-No escuchaste nada de lo que te dije-se quejo Naruto.

Negó con la cabeza en silencio mientras aparecía otro sonrojo en su rostro. Lanzó un suspiro agudo y puso una de sus manos sobre su hombros, mirándola fijamente. Le dio un par de golpes en su hombro y le sonrió en grande.

-Espero hoy poder ganarle a Tokuma ¿crees que pueda recibir tu apoyo?

-Buena suerte en eso-contestó en voz baja Hinata con su chocolate en manos.

-¿Verdad que puedo ganarle?

De repente se sintió tímida y habría desviado la mirada, pero sabía que era demasiado importante para poder ver lo que él diría ante su respuesta. La verdad,no creía que pudiera vencer a ía que era demasiado interesante verlo todos los días pelear contra alguno de ellos. Eso admiraba de él, que se esforzaba. Ella tenía que esforzarse en hacer amigos. Shikamaru se podría considerar un amigo, aun desconocía cuales eran las reglas para y asintio con su cabeza.

-¡Gracias! Eres una amiga excepcional.

Su corazón repentinamente más ligero de lo que había estado momentos antes.

* * *

Ubicación: Richmond District, San Francisco.  
Departamento 5

Hora: 8:30 pm

-¡Llegas tarde! - acusó Hanabi mientras saltaba del sofá y se paraba frente a Hinata con las manos en las caderas y el ceño fruncido. La pelinegra voltea a ver el reloj que esta pegada en la pared, se habia retrasado unos minutos.

-Me entretuve haciendo las compras en el supermercado- le explico apenada Hinata con la bolsa del mandado.

-No tardan en llegar los demás, nos falta todavía hacer la sopa miso.

Hinata vio a su hermana menor con ternura,le sonrió y se inclinó para besar su mejilla. Ella le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro como para decirle que estaba bien.

-Hanabi, deja de reprender a tu hermana mayor. Hinata, acércate a la cocina y te enseñaré a hacer un pescado almendrado- grito Natsu desde la cocina. Hinata observó a su hermana menor sonrojada, podría ser la niña más voluble del planeta pero no duraban más de cinco minutos.

Natsu estaba en la cocina, Hinata la miraba con recelo porque a pesar que estaba vestida con pijamas ella seguía viéndose impresionante. Su exquisita cara, sus pómulos altos y su nariz pequeña hacía voltear a más de una persona. La característica de los Hyuga eran los ojos de color gris pero los de ella eran más ovalados y ligeramente pensaria que es de ascendencia japonesa. Su cuerpo es exuberante y fuerte. La mayor de las Hyugas voltea a ver sus primas menores arrugando su nariz.

-Hinata, ve a bañarte rápido. Nosotras nos encargamos de la cena.

No le tomo más que diez minutos salir del baño a Hinata para dirigirse a la cocina donde se encontraban las Hyugas preparando la cena. Natsu con paciencia le explico como hacer la sopa miso y el pescado almendrado. Cuando escucharon que la puerta del pequeño departamento se abría. Las voces masculinas de los integrantes de los Hyugas se escuchaban cada vez más fuerte.

-Huele pescado.

-Huele a Natsu.

Hinata trató de no reír mientras se echaba un mechón de su cabello hacia atrás sobre los hombros. Lo intento. Definitivamente Tokuma iba a recibir una buena paliza en unos días.

-¡Callate hermano!

La cena con los Hyugas era lo más normal para ellos. Siempre había peleas entre familiares que solo quedaban en la cena. Los gemelos Hyugas después de cenar siempre terminaban con un cigarro en una mano y una bebida alcohólica en la otra. Esta noche era una cerveza fría. Hinata había permanecido sin hablar en la cena, aun pensando en la conversación que había tenido con Shikamaru y con Naruto. Parecía que tenía sus primeros amigos pero no estaba segura de eso.

-¿Te volverás a servir otro plato? ¿No te da miedo engordar?

-Ya te lo dije antes, tengo un metabolismo alto-dijo Tokuma que se servía su siguiente plato-no seas celosa Natsu.

Tokuma era un joven atractivo. Alto, delgado con facciones envidiaba que siempre estaba rodeado de amigos, generalmente de la variedad femenina, aunque era popular entre ambos sexos.

-¿No vas a comer Hina?

-No tengo hambre-le contestó a Neji que estaba a lado de ella. Trato de dar otra cucharada a la sopa.

Neji se pasa la mano por su cabello castaño largo que le llegaba a los miro de forma extraña. Hinata tragó saliva, se había dado cuenta de su comportamiento. Neji siempre lo notaba.

-¿Estás segura de que estás bien, Hinata?- preguntó Neji su voz se oía demasiado preocupado.

La pelinegra negó con la cabeza lentamente mientras un escalofrío recorría su espalda.

-Si. ¿No? Lo siento. Estoy cansada.

-Ve a dormir, en la noche habrá una tormenta.

Hinata se levanta de su lugar con su plato en mano. Se acerca al lavaplatos para dejarlo limpio. Aun con las mismas ideas en su cabeza siente la presencia de su primo a su lado. No lo observó.

-¿Confías en Nara?

Tenia presente que Shikmaru era el niño del callejón. A pesar que habían pasado días no había escuchado algún rumor de ellos. Estaba al pendiente de cualquier murmullo que decían los niños en el Dojo. Hinata giró su rostro para ver de frente a él. Neji sostuvo con ojos la mirada de Hinata por unos segundos. Pudo ver que no estaba satisfecho por la pregunta que hacía.

-No confío en nadie, Hinata.Tú tampoco deberías. Pero le daré a Nara el beneficio de la duda.

-¿Ni en nosotros?

-Ustedes son mi familia. Él es un desconocido.

-¿Lo puedes considerar amigo?

-No lo se, Hina. Las amistades no son fáciles de armar.

No tenía idea de lo que significaba tener un amigo y estaba demasiado agotada para entenderlo.

-Hinata, ve a sacar la basura.

Fue la orden que le dio su padre, se acerco a la diminuta cocina y tomo la bolsa grande de color negra. Paso por el comedor donde estaban Hoheto e Iroha enseñandoles a Ko y a Tokuma poker, dio otros pasos mas y se encontraba en la sala donde el abuelo estaba encendiendo un cigarrillo y cuando por fin salio por la puerta principal sintio el aire seco de San Francisco. Bajo las escaleras con cuidado y dejo la bolsa en el contenedor de la basura, escucho el maullido de un gato y se decidió buscarlo, se entretuvo tanto que no escucho los pasos que se acercaban al contenedor.

-Hinata ¿Que haces aqui?

La voz de la mujer que estaba acostumbrada a escuchar sus gritos la sobresaltó, giro su cuerpo y se encontró con una mujer de piel blanca enfermizo con su labio inferior hinchado. Parecía que alguien la había golpeado, pero eso no era un secreto. Todos en el edificio, la podían escuchar todos los días, todos los gritos y golpes que le daba su pareja Sakon era un infierno para todos.

Más para Yuhi Kurenai.

-Vi-vine a tirar la basura.

-Es muy tarde para estar aquí Hinata. Sube a tu departamento con tu padre.

Le ordenó la mujer, Hinata bajó la cabeza y solo asintió sin contestarle. Empezó a caminar en dirección al departamento pero antes de subir el escalón sintió la mirada de la mujer en ella.

-¿Sabes? Te he visto que siempre estas con Neji,-hizo una pausa la mujer y sacó de su bolsa del pantalón un cigarro para encenderlo- él es un buen muchacho. Hazle caso en todo lo que te diga, hombres como él hay muy pocos en este mundo.

El eco de sus palabras quedó plasmada en su mente.

Era extraño caminar en el bosque. Estaba descalza y apesar que no sabia donde estaba, sabia a donde ir. El bosque oscuro lleno de maleza le causaba ciertas dudas. Siguió caminando hasta que llegó a un lago. Sumergió sus pies en el agua que de un momento a otro cambió a rojo. Rojo como la sangre. El agua estaba caliente. No parecía agua. Levantó la mirada y vio cuerpos flotando en el lago. Cuerpos que eran familiares.

-¿Hinata?

Un movimiento brusco en su cuerpo trajo a Hinata de regreso a la realidad. Estaba acurrucada con la espalda de ella contra el pecho de Neji, estaba sudando en frío, sus manos le temblaban y algunas lágrimas calientes habían escapado de sus ojos, rodaban por el puente de su nariz y empezaban a caer en la almohada. Se sentó rápidamente, Neji se acercó a ella.

-¿Hinata?- preguntó en voz baja su primo, su tono era nervioso.

-Tuve una pesadilla- le explico cuando se controló.

No salieran palabras de la boca de su primo. Hinata escuchó la tormenta que estaba afuera. La respiración concentrada evitó la hiperventilación por parte de ella, intento volver a conciliar el sueño pero ambos estaban preocupados por uno y por el otro.

* * *

Ubicación: Richmond District, San Francisco.  
Dojo  
Hora: 6:40 pm

Acercándose la fecha casi siempre practicaban frente a una audiencia. La mayoría eran familiares de los otros niños que no fueron seleccionados para las competencias. El dojo tenía poca gente pero era la primera vez que veían a niños y adultos que estaban interesados en aprender el deporte. Ko siempre que podía daba una clase gratis de demostración para invitar a los niños al dojo.

Hanabi estaba peleando con niños más grandes que ella. No tenía que pelear. Pero ella lo hacía porque las peleas le daban placer.

-Uzumaki está loco.

Le dijo Tokuma a Hinata. Acababa de pelear contra Hanabi, siendo vencido por una niña de cinco años. Se había levantado el rubio y había retado a Natsu. Hinata no pensaba que él estuviera loco. Indisciplinado e impredecible, sí. Pero no estaba loco. Era demasiado hiperactivo y amigable, le gustaba ver su sonrisa todos los días. El tio Hizashi estaba entrenado a las niñas del dojo, cuando escuchó que le hablaban para pelear contra Karin.

La pelirroja volteo los ojos al verla acercarse a donde estaban. Se acomodaron en posición para pelear y la forma en que la veía con desprecio no le gustaba. Tal vez era el día o las hormonas pero no tenía ganas de ver la cara de Karin. Shikamaru estaba entrando al tatami a calentar, la veía de lejos. Comenzó la pelea como de costumbre, Karin había aprendido varios movimientos pero aun así para la de ojos grises se le hacían predecibles. Dejó que diera los primeros movimientos hasta que el puño de la pelirroja roso su sien. Hinata se levantó y en un momento su primo Ko detuvo la pelea una vez mientras Hinata luchaba para inmovilizar el brazo, las piernas y la espalda contra el suelo y la pelirroja no hacía nada al respecto.

Ko la miró desde su altura reprimiendola en silencio. No podía enojarse y pelear sin pensar. Hinata se sentía mal por ser el tipo de persona que perdía la cordura rápidamente.

-Hinata.

El rubio corrió para acercarse a ella. Hinata lo observó con sus ojos engrandecidos. Debió de haber visto la pelea donde casi lastima, de verdad, a su prima. El rubio le sonreía en grande extendiendo su mano y le entregaba el chocolate.

-Este es mi favorito, me lo trajo mi padrino de su viaje a Suecia.

Analizo al rubio que estaba todo lastimado de su cuerpo y de su rostro. Se veía peor que su prima, su energía incansable retaba a todos los Hyugas. Puede que Natsu o Hanabi no lo golpearan como quería, pero aun así lo golpeaban con suficiente fuerza.

-¿No te duele? Natsu tiene buen izquierdazo.

-Duele, pero tengo que aprender a evitarlo-contestó sonriendo el niño.

-Oh.

-Mi rival es muy fuerte, igual de fuerte que un Hyuuga. A él lo quiero vencer en una pelea limpia.

Realmente el niño tenía agallas y era tenaz. Eso empezaba a admirar Hinata. Muy diferente a su prima que parecía estar enojada con el mundo. Ese era Naruto. Siempre atento. Siempre acogedor. La pelinegra aprieta sus labios mientras miraba su rostro. Naruto fue llamado para pelear con otro niño y se alejó corriendo. Hinata levantó lentamente su mirada al oír su nombre. La voz era profunda y ronca,era la voz de Ko.

-¿Estas bien?-Ko extiende la mano como si fuera a tocarla, luego retrocede. También lo notaba. Hinata evade su mirada y se sonroja ante la vergüenza que sentía. Cuando vuelve armarse de valor para mirarlo, veo que la preocupación todavía llena sus ojos. Obligó a sus labios a formar una sonrisa.

-Estoy bien- murmuro.

-Hn.

El día continuó según lo planeado, al ultimo solo quedaban los de la familia Hyuga y los padres de Shikamaru. Hinata decidió ir a cambiarse a los vestidores aprovechando que estaban casi desiertos. Al salir de estos, vio a un niño sentado en la sala. Esa coleta de caballo se le hacía familiar. Apenas notó su presencia, después de la pesadilla que había tenido lo que menos pasó por su cabeza fue el evento del callejón. Todo lo que quería hacer era ir al departamento a descansar.

-¿Todo bien Hinata?

-Todo bien.

Shikamaru inclina la cabeza y la comisura de la boca se contrae ligeramente. Sus labios se abren y, por un momento, todo lo que escucho son respiraciones nerviosas. Su mirada se posa en el rostro de la pelinegra por unos segundos.

-Tu estilo de pelea es bueno, bastante bueno-pasa su mano derecha sobre su nuca para masajear-recuerdame nunca hacer enojar a una Hyuga.

Hinata sonríe sinceramente.

-No creo que nos hagas enojar.

El joven la sigue observando. Por un momento Hinata sospecha que está haciendo un trabajo horrible al ocultar su temor. Realmente necesitaba dejar de pensar en mirada de Shikamaru recorrió el pasillo que llevaba al dojo a lo lejos escuchaba la voz de los padres de este, y luego volvió a Hinata.

-Estoy bien, solo me exalte con Karin.

Hinata se encontró con la mirada de él y le sonrió. La luz entró en sus ojos. Su rostro se llenó de color y vitalidad.

-Me gusta esa mirada.

La pelinegra le dio una pequeña sonrisa y le dijo en un suave murmullo las gracias. Shikamaru le sonrió. Hinata vio en cámara lenta como es que la mano de Shikamaru la levantaba para ponerla sobre su cabeza para luego despeinar su cabello imitando a como le hacia Tokuma.

-Para eso están los amigos.

Fue lo último que dijo el niño antes de irse del dojo, dejando solo a los Hyugas en él. Hinata escuchó un grito desde la oficina de su abuelo, se dirigió rápidamente y se encontró con sus primos.

-¿Qué sucede?

-¡Aghhh! Eso duele, se mas cuidadoso Neji-se quejo Tokuma que se encontraba acostado en el sofá de su abuelo. Neji frunció su ceño.

-¿Dónde más duele?-preguntó Hinata a su primo mientras se acercaba a él. Le terminó de quitarlos vendajes y se sintió aliviada al ver que parecía que iba a sanar rá limpio las heridas y le cambió las vendas por unos nuevos.

-En todas partes- dijo Tokuma -Me siento como si me hubiera atropellado el tren.

-Honestamente, Natsu- dijo Ko -¿Estabas tratando de matarlo?

-Si a veces pero no todos los días.

Los próximos días Hinata tendría que estar revisando las heridas de su primo. Todo mundo debe recordar no hacer enojar a una Hyuga. Menos a Natsu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este es el capítulo más largo y uno de mis favoritos. En Fuckin Rich People, entenderán porque el background de esta historia. En mi mundo, Neji siempre fue un buen hermano para Hinata y Hanabi. Es más en el mundo Kishimoto también. Shikamaru también es uno de mis personajes favoritos y me encantaba la relación que tenía con Ino.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La característica de los Hyugas es su color de ojos y su estilo de pelea. Un par de niños tienen problemas para adaptarse en la sociedad, ¿Quién pensaría que esos niños pasarían una de las peores noches de su vida?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimers: Naruto no me pertenece. A nadie de nosotros nos pertenece. Me gustaría que Kakashi e Itachi fueran míos, pero la vida es injusta.

Capítulo 3

Olía muy bien. Olía a café.

Hinata se levantó antes de que sonara el despertador, esa noche había podido dormir bien. Sin pesadillas. Se levantó con cuidado de la cama para no levantar a las demás personas que dormí seguía dormido en su cama, Natsu y Hanabi seguían acurrucadas en la otra cama. Estaba demasiado metida en sus pensamientos que apenas pudo notar como Natsu levantó una mano adormecida hasta su mesita de noche y buscó para silenciar el despertador. Era el día de la competencia.

Todos los integrantes del departamento cinco se levantaron rápidamente y se vistieron para dirigirse a donde sería la competencia. Tenían treinta minutos que había llegado donde más de diez Dojos estaban reunidos para ir a los estatales. Neji estaba parado a lado de Hinata, ambos esperando que Tokuma regresara del baño.

-¡Hyugas!

Ojos grises observan al niño de coleta de caballo que se acercaba a ellos a paso lento. Hinata levantó su mano para saludarlo a lo lejos,en cambio Neji solo levanta su mentón.

-Nara.

-¿Listo para el día de hoy?-preguntó Hinata haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por hablar.

-Espero no hacer el ridículo.

Hinata observó al niño que tenía enfrente de ella. Su mirada despreocupante, que lo caracterizaba, estaba fija en Neji que seguían hablando. Neji también estaba haciendo su esfuerzo para ser más sociable, le agrada que hiciera eso. Hinata saluda desde lejos a Naruto y a Karin que se encontraban con su Naruto le devolvió el saludo.

Neji le toca el hombro con su mano mientras continua hablando con Shikamaru,por un momento noto que era ridículamente alto Shikamaru

¿En qué momento creció? Shikamaru la voltea a ver y le sonríe. Respira profundamente y se arma de valor para hablar con él. Cada vez era menos difícil pero aun así seguía siendo un reto.

-Buena suerte Shikamaru-le dice sonrojándose.

-Gracias.

Hinata tenía otras cosas que quería decirle, pero con Naruto y Karin mirándolos a lo lejos, apenas podía pronunciar alguna palabra sin sentirse avergonzada. Se despidieron de Shikamaru cuando Tokuma regresaba del baño.

-Iré a ver a mi padre antes de la pelea, adelántense.

Neji les dice antes de alejarse de ellos. Hinata y Tokuma suben a las gradas para esperar que iniciara el evento. Había demasiada gente que se ponía nerviosa a la pelinegra. La multitud causaba ansiedad y nerviosismo. La peor combinación.

-¿Por qué no podemos competir?

-Tal vez no te lo han dicho, pero hace un par de años Ko participó-dijo su primo en voz baja solo para que Hinata escuchara- por error uso el puño suave. Nadie lo noto. Solo el abuelo.

-Se-se enojaron con él-tartamudeo por temor. Nadie debía de saber de esta técnica, estaba escrito. La diosa Kaguya les había dado esa habilidad.

-Lo tomaron mejor de lo que piensas.

La tranquilizó Tokuma, Hinata observó el perfil de su primo que estaba acomodando una de las mochilas en el espacio de a lado. Lo admiraba por su tranquilidad y por ser el más sociable de todos. Neji se acercaba a las gradas en donde estaba sentada junto con Tokuma que estaba entretenido con el celular. Desde la distancia vieron que su abuelo estaba dando las últimas palabras al niño de la coleta de caballo.

-Escuche que hay un Dojo que viene bastante fuerte-dijo Ko que llegaba con Hanabi cargada.

-¡Ko tienes un chango en tu espalda!

-¡Deja de molestarme Tokuma!-grito la menor de las Hyugas que abrazaba con más fuerza a Ko.

Hanabi podría ser un diablo pero Ko era su debilidad.

-¿Aparte de la que viene Uzumaki?-pregunto Natsu que llegaba al mismo lugar donde estaban reunidos los Hyugas con refresco y palomitas en sus manos.

-Natsu ¿Por qué vienes como fueras al cine?-pregunto Tokuma levantando su ceja derecha.

-Es un buen día para apostar ¿no crees?-dijo la mayor de las Hyugas que sonreía mientras veía donde estaba su abuelo.

Oh. Esa sonrisa solo significaba una cosa. Natsu solo apostaba cuando estaba segura de todo, y los que no podían evitar apostar dinero eran sus tíos Iroha y Hoheto. Natsu se sentó en su lugar con una sonrisa triunfante.

-¿Que apostaste?- se atrevió a preguntar Hinata viendo con miedo a su prima.

-Solo cien dólares a que Nara queda en primer lugar.

Todos la miraron en silencio, vieron cómo era que daba un sorbo a su refresco y veía en área donde iban a pelear.

-¿Solo eso?-pregunto Ko con una Hanabi en brazos.

-Claro que no tontuelo, eso lo aposté Hoheto. Aposté otros cien dólares a que Uzumaki quedará en los primeros tres lugares con Iroha.

-Natsu, por eso les dabas una paliza cuando peleaban contigo-afirmó Neji, no pregunto.

-Tenía que asegurar mi dinero,nene.

* * *

-¡SASUKE!

Hinata escuchó el grito de cierta persona que conocía y le daba chocolate todos los días. Siempre se quejaba del entrenamiento pero nunca los llamaba por su nombre. Hinata volvió a escuchar otro grito y se sorprendió al confirmar que era de Uzumaki. Camino con curiosidad hacia donde se escuchaba su voz. Se detuvo cuando lo vio gritándole a otro niño de su edad.

Estaban frente a no se movió de su lugar. Era como ver el sol y la luna. Mientras Naruto era rubio, piel bronceada y de ojos azules, el otro niño que le gritaba tenia la piel blanca, el cabello negro y sus ojos eran grandes y del mismo color. Por la forma en que el rubio miraba a su contrincante parecía que trataba de matarlo con la mirada.

Era la primera vez que veía a Naruto así.

-¡Uzumaki!-grito Ko desde espaldas de Hinata, vio como se acercaba al rubio para separarlo-¡La única pelea que habrá será en el tatami!

Hinata seguía impresionada por la actitud de este. Era como si desconociera a la persona que tenía enfrente.

-Sasuke ¿Qué haces?

Escucho una voz desconocida. El propietario de aquella voz era un joven de cabello oscuro y mirada oscura igual que la de el niño. Por un momento Ko y el desconocido se vieron directo a los ojos.

-Nada, aun- contestó el niño de ojos oscuros.

-¿Hyuga Ko?-preguntó el desconocido.

-Uchiha Shisui.

Hinata estaba mirando a otro par de ojos oscuros desconocidos con la misma curiosidad que veía a Ko. Su primo estaba rígido y mirando con demasiada seriedad a la persona que estaba frente a él.

-Vamos a irnos ahora- dijo con calma el joven desconocido cerrando los ojos -aleja a Uzumaki de mi primo.

Se retiraron ambos del área. Ko miraba con enojo a los que se acaban de retirar dejando un silencio incomodo, Hinata observó a Naruto que estaba temblando de ira.

-¿Estás loco? Puedes perder tu oportunidad de pelear solo por perder los estribos. Ni siquiera eres parte de nuestro Dojo, pero no permitiré que eches a perder todo lo que has avanzado ¿Entendiste?

El ambiente estaba tenso. Hinata comprendió que si había una pelea fuera del tatami automáticamente sería descalificado. Ko había hecho lo correcto, lo había salvado de cometer un gran error.

-Entendido-entre dientes contestó el rubio.

Los ojos azules del rubio parpadearon y la boca Ko se tensó en una línea firme. Ko se alejó al notar que el niño no podía sostener la mirada. Hinata lo miró fijamente por unos segundos hasta que obligó a apartar la mirada. Se sentía incomoda porque no sabía que hacer, si Naruto era su amigo debía de apoyarlo. Cerró los ojos y respiro profundamente, con su rostro sonrojado dio un par de pasos hacia el rubio.

-Es-estoy segura de que te irá muy bien. Solo fue un mo-mo-momento donde te enojaste. Ko suele ser muy duro al regañar pero lo dice con la mejor intención.

Hinata sentía que su sonrojo llegaba hasta su cuello, el rubio la volteo a ver sorprendido y vio como su cabeza asintió. Naruto seguía sin hablar. Era demasiado extraño para ella verlo así.

-Naruto ¡espero que pelees y ganes!

Su mirada volvió a Hinata. Se dio cuenta de que sería la última vez que hablaría con él, después de esto jamás se volverían a ver. El regresaría a su Dojo y ellos en unos meses a Los Ángeles. La tristeza la llenó por ese hecho. Él la miró en silencio. Quería decirle mucho, pero su poca habilidad para hablar con la gente y su sonrojo le causaban problemas. Ella le dedicó una sonrisa la cual el rubio se la regreso con mas animo.

-Buena suerte-le dijo Hinata al rubio que le sonreía.

-No necesitamos suerte-interrumpió Karin que se acercaba a su primo. Se paró en seco y puso sus manos en su cadera.

-Karin...- se quejó Naruto.

-Escucha bien Hyuga, ganaremos esto por nuestros méritos. No porque ustedes nos entrenan. Así que aléjate de nosotros.

-Karin….

-Buena suerte

Le dijo Hinata con firmeza. Eso desconcertó a la pelirroja y le causo un sonrojo que combinaba con su cabello.

-Vámonos Naruto.. De todos modos, no deberíamos estar confraternizando con nuestra competencia- dijo Karin cuando daba la media vuelta para alejarse de la Hyuga.

-Probablemente debería ir a prepararme- se disculpó Naruto.

Sacudió la cabeza con más naturalidad de la que se alejó del rubio pero sintió su mirada en ella durante todo el camino.

Las peleas ya estaban en marcha cuando llegó Hinata a las gradas, vio cada uno de ellas. Naruto venció a cada uno de sus contrincantes, cada que terminaba una pelea brincaba de emoción y sonreía en grande. Shikamaru estaba peleando bastante bien, con seriedad y hábilmente. Ko miraba desde las gradas orgulloso como era que el niño de coleta de caballo vencía nuevamente. Hubo un intermedio donde Hinata les avisó que iría al baño, tomó su mochila y sacó su termo.

Su termo era de color negro pero un día que no tenia nada que hacer, decidió pintar sobre este. El dibujo era una llama de color azul que estaba en el centro de este; Ko le había gustado el diseño pero Natsu pensaba que se vería mejor rosa. Ese día había pintado otros cuatro termos con diferentes diseños para regalarle a sus primos.

-No encuentro mi termo de agua. No pienso tomar una botella de agua común y corriente.

El pulso de Hinata se disparó. Ella no pudo evitarlo, simplemente escuchar su voz tuvo ese efecto en ella. Ella se dio la vuelta y allí estaba él. El niño con el que había discutido con Naruto.

-Señor Uchiha, la señora Chiyo se lo va a traer. Debe ir a tatami para su siguiente pelea-decía con nerviosismo un hombre que vestía un traje negro.

La pelinegra levantó la ceja.

¿Señor? Era un niño.

Hinata podía admirar el pálido rostro del niño, enmarcado por su oscuro cabello, que resaltaba aún más sus ojos de color oscuro. El hombre de negro corrio hacia una de las salidas del estadio. Era extraño ver a un niño dar órdenes a un adulto. Se acercó a él y le tocó el hombro con su mano. Ojos oscuros ven a los grises. Sin decir alguna palabra le entrega su termo. El niño observa lo que le entrega Hinata en sus manos.

-Lo necesitas más que yo.

Le dijo antes de irse de ahí y dirigirse a las gradas. El evento iba a volver a retomarse y el primero en pelear sería Shikamaru.

-¿Y tu termo?-pregunto Tokuma al verla acercarse a ellos.

-Lo deje en la casa-mintió.

Tokuma levanta una ceja cuestionando mas no vuelve a preguntar.

La pelea de Shikamaru fue rápida. Otra victoria para el Dojo Hyuga. Natsu estaba más que emocionada viendo que sus dos apuestas se estaban acercando a los primeros lugares.

La siguiente pelea era del niño de ojos demasiado hábil, tal cual lo había descrito Naruto. Hinata hizo una pausa para mirarlo. Observo cómo es que Naruto frunció el ceño al ver como es que caía el adversario del Uchiha al piso.

-¿Quién es él?

-Es un Uchiha, pariente de Shisui-respondió Ko que analizaba la pelea-igual de inteligente y hábil que Shisui, no mejor que Itachi.

-¿Los conoces?

-Solo de campamentos de verano.

-Ese niño me va hacer perder dinero-dijo Natsu levantándose de lugar-¡NARA!¡PELEA COMO EL HOMBRE QUE ERES!

-Lo siento Natsu, aun puedes perder dinero-dijo Iroha que se encontraba un nivel más abajo de las gradas.

-¿Uchiha? ¿De los Uchiha Brothers company?-pregunto Tokuma.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Son una familia bien posicionada en Estados Unidos y Japón. Tienen varias empresas.

-No me agradan los ricos-dijo Neji desde su lugar.

-Neji a ti nadie te agrada-le contesto Natsu que comía de sus palomitas.

-Tienen entrenadores personalizados y van a varias competencias. Realmente hay una diferencia muy grande.

-Fuckin rich people.

-Neji tu vocabulario-lo regaño Ko.

La siguiente pelea era de Naruto contra Sasuke, esta era una de las peleas decisivas. De las siguientes sacaron los primeros cuatro lugares. La pelea inició con mucha energía, los padre de Naruto estaban gritando más fuerte que las veces lo observó desde donde se encontraba. El padre de Naruto tenía la atención de muchas mujeres. Se sonrojo al pensar en el crush que tenía en el. Era inevitable.

Después de diez minutos había terminado la pelea y el niño de ojos oscuros había vencido a explicaba porque Naruto deseaba con tanto empeño ganarle. Hinata no dejó de mirarlo hasta que finalmente, giró la cabeza para devolverle la oscuros observan a los grises. Una línea de sudor le baja por un lado de la cara del niño.

Parecía que la estaba observando, pero era imposible. Aunque tuviera la mejor vista sabía que no podría verla. Continuaron las peleas hasta que Nara estaba peleando por el primer lugar versus el niño Uchiha. La pelea duró más que las otras, definitivamente era una pelea bastante reñida. Los minutos pasaron y hasta que uno cayó. Estaba decidido. Decisión unánime, no había que decir más. Todos los Hyugas gritaron de emoción.

Nara Shikamaru había quedado en primer lugar en su categoría.

Natsu brinco de emoción al ver sus primeros cien dólares que ganaba. Bajaron de las gradas todos los Hyugas para buscar a sus familiares. Hinata estaba perdida en sus pensamientos mientras caminaba hacia la salida que no se dio cuenta que casi fue derribada al chocar contra un obstáculo bastante sólido. Nerviosa, miró hacia arriba y se echó hacia atrás uno de sus mechones. Hinata enrojeció por completo. Era demasiado torpe, volteo a ver alrededor y noto que ninguno de sus primos estaba con una serie de disculpas sin sentido.

-Lo siento, no estaba- Las palabras murieron en su garganta cuando se encontró mirando aterradoramente el rostro ceñudo de cierto niño de ojos oscuros.

¿Porque todos eran más altos que ella?

El niño la observó detenidamente por unos segundos y después escucharon la voz de otra persona.

-¿Por qué te detienes Sasuke?

Preguntó un hombre de cabello oscuro amarrado en una coleta de caballo. Su mirada era fría y miraba con recelo a Hinata. El hombre dio un paso hacia ella para verla más de cerca. El corazón le latía más fuerte del nerviosismo. Su mirada era oscura y fría al mismo tiempo, debería haberse sentido intimidada, y en cierto modo lo estaba. Hinata se congeló y bajo la mirada.

-Mírame.

La voz del hombre era autoritaria, Hinata miró obedientemente al rostro perfecto que la estaba mirando. La mirada que le dio fue de puro odio frío.

-Hyuga ¿verdad?

El hombre enfrente de ella irradiaba poder, causando un extraño escalofrío recorriendo la espalda de Hinata. Empezó a caminar de nuevo, totalmente preparada para cualquier cosa.

-Mándale saludos a Ko de mi parte, Uchiha Hikaku.

No respondió, no se movió. El aire se congeló en sus pulmones, como si hubiera entrado en temperaturas bajo hombre le sonrió y se alejó de ellos, dejando solo a Hinata y a el niño en el mismo lugar. El niño seguía parado enfrente de ella.

-Me gusto el termo.

Fue lo único que dijo antes de irse.

* * *

La estaban esperando todos afuera del edificio. Los padres Naruto estaban hablando con su abuelo. El rubio estaba brincando de emoción al ver su medalla. La sonrisa era contagiosa causando en Hinata calor en su pecho. Tal vez, después de todo, si eran amigos. El niño Uzumaki estaba gritando en vez de hablando cuando se da cuenta de la presencia de la pelinegra, este se acerca corriendo a ella para mostrarle su medalla.

-Felicidades Naruto- le dijo Hinata con una sonrisa- hiciste muy buen trabajo.

-Primera vez que quedó en tercer lugar, espero el próximo año ganar el primero-sonriente el rubio tomando su medalla con su mano-debo entrenar más para poder ser el mejor.

-Sasuke fue mejor que tu, debes admitirlo- dijo la pelirroja que estaba a lado de él con los brazos cruzados.

Uzumaki Karin había quedado en segundo lugar. Sus peleas fueron demasiado buenas, Tokuma estaba impresionada como había avanzado. Su actitud no era la mejor pero por algo se avanzaba en la vida.

-Baah, Shikamaru lo venció y fue justo.

-Nara tuvo suerte, el próximo año ganará Sasuke-alegó la pelirroja.

-Podrías dejar de ser una niña rica malcriada, no se porque no me apoyas a mi que soy tu primo.

-¡No soy una niña rica malcriada!-grito Karin sonrojándose.

-Eso dices tú-hizo una pausa para mirar a Hinata-Por cierto Hinata¿Te hizo algo Sasuke?

La pelinegra se asustó por el nombre del niño. Él no había hecho nada. El hombre que estaba con él, si la había intimidado. Por un momento sintió miedo de su persona y llego a pasar por su cabeza usar el puño suave. Los Uchihas parecían tener un par de ojos oscuros y una actitud autoritaria.

-En realidad no-le contesto, hizo una pausa y luego continuó-solo charlamos.

-Lo sabía- dice exaltado el rubio-¿que te dijo el bastardo?

El rostro de su Karin describe su sorpresa, sus cejas se elevan. Hinata vio como es que la pelirroja se acercaba a ella para escuchar lo que decía. Atención. Odiaba ser el centro de atención. Decide decirle la verdad, de que solo le regalo su termo pero es cuando siente una mano en su hombro.

-¿Hablan de los Uchihas?-pregunto Ko entrometiéndose en la plática.

-Esos bastardos-gruño el rubio.

-El que tuvo la platica con ellos fui yo, se que están haciendo un nuevo Dojo o esos son sus planes. Siguen siendo unos hombres con pocas palabras.

Ko se aleja de ellos y luego echa una larga mirada por encima del hombro, le guiñó un ojo. Ko la había salvado de hablar con Karin. Amaba a Ko. Naruto se aleja de Hinata para dirigirse con su padre. Era demasiado atractivo el señor Minata y se sonroja solo viendo sonreírle a su hijo.

-Podrías dejar de ver así a Naruto, me da demasiado asco que te interese mi primo.

Le dijo Karin a Hinata. La pelinegra se asusta al ser casi descubierta. Nerviosa empieza a jugar con sus dedos.

-No-no Naruto es mi amigo.

-Lo que tu digas Hyuga-dice la pelirroja levantando una ceja-¿Como que platicaste con los Uchihas?

-Unas cuantas palabras.

Ella la mira boquiabierta.

-¿Con cuál de todos?

-Uchiha Hikaku y Uchiha Sasuke.

-Uchiha Hikaku, un hombre de cabello castaño y suave como la seda que le llega hasta los hombros que enmarca su rostro y el resto lo ataba en una coleta alta. El mismo Uchiha Hikaku, maestro de artes marciales mixtas invicto ¿ese mismo?

Hablaba tan rápido que apenas podía comprender toda la información que le daba la pelirroja. Hinata solo pudo asentir con la cabeza.

-Estuviste presente del hombre que menos habla con la gente a menos que tenga un grado de coeficiencia intelectual y sea capaz de mantenerse más de diez minutos en el tatami. El entrenador más joven y campeón a nivel nacional, el entrenador de los Uchihas.

Volvió a sentir temor.

-¿Y no pensaste que eran atractivos?

-No.

Contestó con rapidez. No es una mentira lo eran pero no como para soñarlo como ella. Hinata pensaba que era más atractivo Tokuma que cualquier Uchiha. En cambio el padre de Naruto, ese era un hombre demasiado atractivo que no había nadie por lo que podía discutir.

La pelirroja negó con la cabeza, su mandíbula prácticamente colgando hasta las rodillas.

-Eres demasiado mas que tengas familiares atractivos no creo que no reconozcas a otra persona guapa.

-Ya sabía que era rara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de autor:
> 
> Un capítulo corto pero quería solo poner esta información del primer encuentro. Todos los personajes estuvieron en alguna parte de Naruto. Me canso demasiado con las correcciones. Este fanfic sigue siendo uno de mis favoritos.
> 
> Solo queda el capitulo final y el epilogo. 
> 
> Otro dato, importante el orden para leer la historia es>  
> 1)Fuckin Summer  
> 2) I know what you did last summer  
> 3) Fuckin Rich People
> 
> Pd. Karin no es mala, solo es una rich girl.  
> Pd2. Usen cubrebocas.  
> Pd3. Shikamaru y Neji son de mis personajes favoritos.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parte I. La característica de los Hyugas es su color de ojos y su estilo de pelea. Un par de niños tienen problemas para adaptarse en la sociedad, ¿Quién pensaría que esos niños pasarían una de las peores noches de su vida?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimers: Naruto no me pertenece. A nadie de nosotros nos pertenece. Me gustaria que Kakashi e Itachi fueran mios, pero la vida es injusta. Es ficticio todo esta historia, la verdad me he divertido escribiendolo. Hay errores, pero es de humanos errar.

Capítulo 4  
Ubicación: Richmond District, San Francisco.

El sol brillaba sobre el horizonte, saturando la atmósfera con un tono rosado después del amanecer. Ese día habían salido temprano a correr con Ko. Aún estaban en su ropa de entrenamiento cuando se le ocurrió a la menor subir el árbol.

-¡Hanabi! Baja el árbol-gritó Ko desde el suelo preocupado.

-¡Oblígame!

Hinata y Neji se vieron directamente a los ojos y decidieron subir el árbol. Sabían que no debieron de haber le enseñado a Hanabi a escalarlos. Contra Hanabi ni el sol o los vientos podían detenerla.

-Va a haber una tormenta, Hanabi-se preocupó Ko.

-Tenemos que refugiarnos, Hanabi-exigió Neji subiendo cada vez un poco más.

Hanabi había decidido subir el árbol más grande del parque. Neji era el que estaba más cerca de llegar a donde estaba. Ko miraba desde el suelo con preocupación a los menores de los Hyugas.

-Se acerca una tormenta y no tarda en llegar -Hinata le decía a su hermana menor, que normalmente los metía en problemas y nunca los escuchaba.

-Esta bien, bajare.

Neji y Hinata comenzaron a bajar para esperarla en tierra firme. Estando en el suelo, vieron los tres Hyugas que la castaña comenzaba a bajar poco a poco del árbol. De un momento a otro, en cámara lenta ven como es que se apoyó mal en una rama, Ko rápidamente corrió para protegerla de la caída. El sonido que se escuchó fue de mayor impacto. Hinata y Neji corrieron hacia donde estaban con rapidez.

-Déjame ver tus manos -ordenó Neji. Hanabi levantó las palmas de las manos, impaciente. Ambos estaban desgastados y sangrando por su caída.

-Fuck!

-Neji, tu vocabulario-lo reprendió Ko que estaba viendo las heridas de la menor-vamos a casa, tendremos que curarte esas manos.

Había pasado un par de días después de la competencia, eso significaba que en unos días partirá Ko a Boston. Esa noche los Uzumaki había decidido invitar a los Hyugas a una cena de agradecimiento. Los menores no habían sido requeridos a lo cual el abuelo había pedido a la doctora Yuhi que cuidara de ellos. Ko tenía planes con sus amigos esa noche y no podía cuidarlos.

Tenían un par de horas que los habían dejado en el departamento de la doctora Kurenai , Neji estaba en otro cuarto viendo televisión mientras Hinata y Hanabi estaban en el cuarto de enseguida coloreando uno de sus libros. El viento y la lluvia estaban azotando contra las delgadas paredes del lugar.

-La cena está servida.

Escucharon que les avisaba la doctora Kurenai desde la cocina, Hinata se levantó del piso donde estaba pintando.

-¿Me puedes traer el plato de la cena hermana?

-Eso sería grosero.

-Quiero terminar de pintar este retrato-le mostró su trabajo, era un dibujo de su familia incluyendo a sus primos de Boston- se lo quiero regalar a Ko.

-Esta bien.

Estaba apunto de salir del cuarto cuando escuchan un fuerte sonido. La puerta del departamento había sido abierta de forma dramática. Como si la hubieran forzado. Algo no andaba bien. Escuchó pasos en la sala de estar.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?

Fue lo que alcanzo a distinguir. El sonido de un mueble rompiéndose se escuchó estremeciendo a la pelinegra. Neji estaba en el cuarto que estaba enfrente de ellas estaba analizando. Se miraron a los ojos lo que pareció horas cuando fueron unos cuantos segundos. Escuchan que la doctora Kurenai empieza a discutir levantando la voz. Neji lentamente, con su dedo índice lo acerca a sus labios.

No quería que hiciera ruido.

Neji era intuitivo. Hinata era despistada. Ante todo siempre seguía sus consejos y le hacía caso. Hinata lo observa con nerviosismo y asiente con la cabeza, sin romper el contacto visual. No parpadea ninguno de ellos. Escuchan pasos fuertes y vuelven a escuchar gritos de la doctora Kurenai.

Conteniendo la respiración, escuchó, como era que golpeaba a la mujer que los cuidaba y luego, para aumentar más el horror, escucharon otros pasos más. Neji levanta la mirada, sus ojos reflejaban miedo. Era la primera vez que veía esa mirada. Hinata trató de mantener la respiración en parecía irreal. Por una fracción de segundo, desconocen qué es lo que está pasando. Neji seguía de pie, escondido en las sombras del cuarto.

Más gritos. Gritos de súplica por parte de la doctora Kurenai. Escuchan más golpes. Cada grito que escucha, cada grito que atraviesa su alma. Hanabi se encontraba en una esquina del cuarto escondida con sus rodillas debajo de su barbilla y envuelta con sus brazos. Estaba temblando, Hinata podía oír su respiración. Imita a Neji y pone su dedo índice sobre sus labios. La menor de cabello castaño se cubre con sus dos manos su nariz y boca.

Escucharon más pasos.

Los pasos llegaron cerca de donde estaban y se detuvieron. Hinata debió haber hecho un sonido, porque el hombre caminó hacia su dirección y la vio. Él se puso rígido y le sonrió maliciosamente. El hombre se acercó con paso seguro hacia ella.

-¿Que tenemos aquí? Una niña-decía con cada paso, Hinata vio que los ojos de Neji se agrandaron a lo lejos. Reflejaban miedo. Miedo del cual ella también tenía.

Hinata frunció el ceño al hombre y dio unos pasos hacia atrás para alejarse de él. El hombre con su mano jalo el brazo de Hinata lastimándola, y como pudo le dio una patada causando que el hombre la soltara. Con más fuerza el hombre se acercó a ella y la jalo haciendo que Hinata aterrizara sobre su hombro. Una punzada de dolor la dejó sin aliento. Había caído mal, un error de principiantes. Neji salió del cuarto en posición para pelear, no se habían dado cuenta que salieron de las sombras de la sala otros dos hombres.

No había sido su imaginación, si habían entrado otras dos personas. Hinata se levantó del piso y vio que el cuerpo de la doctora Kureina estaba inconsciente en la mitad de la sala. Los dos hombres se acercaron a Neji, ambos estaban armados. Como pudo pateó y golpeó en las sienes y el cuello, y los hombres se desplomaron juntos en el suelo.

El hombre que había derribado Hinata la tomó por la espalda. El miedo la empezó a invadir su cuerpo y consciencia. Lo golpeó en la cara, tan fuerte y tan rápido que lo volvió a tirar al piso. Hinata vio como era que los dos hombres atacaban a su primo.

-¡NEJI!

Su voz la desconocía. Su grito salía desde lo más profundo de su ser, su corazón late con tanta fuerza que su respiración estaba agitada. Las lágrimas empezaron a llenar sus ojos. Lágrimas de desesperación. Ve como es que la mano de Neji se coloca en una posición.

Puño suave.

Se quedó sin aliento y se quedó congelada, mirándolo a la cara con los ojos muy abiertos. Sus ojos grises reflejan demasiados sentimientos. Lentamente uno de los hombres sacó el arma de fuego de su cintura.

Iban a matarlos.

Hinata imita a su primo. Con miedo presente, se acerca al hombre que le está dando la espalda y que está apunto de atacar a su primo. Rápidamente lo golpeó en donde estaba su riñón izquierdo y dio en los ocho puntos puntos específicos en el sistema de chakra. Había realizado, lo prohibido: Ocho Trigramas Palma del Vacío. Ve como de la boca de su atacante sale un hilo de sangre.

Ella lo arrojó hacia adelante, sobre sus hombros. Por un momento, solo se escuchaban sus respiraciones agitadas. Observan los tres cuerpos de los desconocidos. Hinata se tapó la boca con la mano para contener un gemido de incredulidad y horror. Uno de los hombres se encontraba todavía inconsciente, se levanta con dificultad frente a Hinata. Neji con un movimiento, le rompió el cuello. No había sangre; no hubo más que un instante de dolor. Ambos estaban visiblemente absortos en sus pensamientos y no eran conscientes del silencio que se estaba produciendo.

Desde el lugar en el suelo, Hinata tenía una visión muy clara de la mancha de sangre. Hanabi salió del cuarto, como el silencio ya no era necesario, sollozaba ahora, tomando ruidosas bocanadas de aire.

¿Qué habían hecho?

Hinata se derrumbó sobre sus rodillas, ella gimió la súplica de salvación de una fuente más fuerte que ella porque se sentía impotente. La diosa Kaguya les había dado fuerza, pero habían ensuciado sus manos.

Había un charco de sangre del suelo. Sus manos estaban llenas de sangre. Neji tenía en su rostro sangre. Sus oídos rugen, aparecen agujeros negros frente de ella y no podia respirar suficiente aire. Inspiró desesperadamente, pero su visión se está desvaneciendo. Inclinó la cabeza entre las rodillas y trato de respirar. Mordió su lengua para no gritar. La sangre llenó su boca.

Neji, con su cara llena de sangre, se acerca al cuerpo de la doctora Kurenai. No reconocía el rostro de ella, estaba lleno de moretones y se encontraba hinchado. La persona más valiente del cuarto se acercó para asegurar que estuviera viva. Neji, siempre era él. No podía distinguirlo Hinata, su visión estaba borrosa.

-Está viva.

Pasan unos minutos más para controlar su respiración. Neji se acerca a ella para verla con preocupación.

-Respira por la nariz.

Sigue sus indicaciones hasta tranquilizarse un poco. Su corazón seguía latiendo pero sentía que salía de su caja torácica. Una vez que recuperó la visión, Hinata ve que su hermana sigue sollozando. Ve que su primo busca en el bolso de Kurenai su celular, observa que está marcando a alguien y todo pasa diferente. No había espacio y sentido del tiempo. Su mirada está fija en los cuerpos de los hombres.

¿Que habían hecho?

-Ko, hicimos algo malo. Estamos en problemas.

Fue lo que escucho que dijo su primo. Un sollozo estremecedor sale del cuerpo de Hinata. Por primera vez en lo que parece una eternidad puede respirar.

* * *

Ko puso todo lo que tenía en levantar la ventana, y se despegó con tal rapidez que los dejó atónita por quizás un latido. La pelinegra escuchó como el cuerpo de Ko aterriza en el suelo. Hinata se encontraba en el sofá mientras abrazaba sus rodillas, evidentemente sollozando. El joven ve la escena que tiene enfrente de él, tres cuerpos hombres y una mujer.

-Está viva la doctora.

Le informo Neji, busca la voz del menor y los observa. Tres niños en un cuarto oscuro, dos con su cara manchada de sangre. Una imagen sacada de una película de Texas Chainsaw Massacre. Lo primero que hace es que los abraza como si su vida dependiera de ello. Los niños necesitan amor y apoyo. Cargo a cada uno de sus primos. Uno por uno y los sacó por la ventana del cuarto de la doctora. Lo que menos quería es que dejaran huellas y los incriminaran en el caso. Subieron por las escaleras de emergencia hasta llegar al piso donde estaban. Era tarde cuando entraron por la puerta trasera del departamento.

Neji se veía con detenimiento las manos ensangrentadas. Hinata estaba a lado de él sin separarse de alguno de ellos. Hanabi de un momento a otro decidió cerrar los ojos para descansar. Ko mando bañar a Neji, una vez que termino Neji mando a Hinata hacer lo mismo y después el mayor de los Hyugas volvió a salir por la ventana.

-Va a regresar al departamento de la doctora, dice que marcará al 911.

Le explico Neji cuando salió de bañarse la pelinegra. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos cuando volvió a llegar Ko. Los ve sentados en la cama donde se encontraba la castaña durmiendo.

-Hicieron bien, se defendieron.

Esa frase no los alentaba en nada. Parecían como si estuvieran en cualquier lugar menos donde estaban. Tenían una expresión distante y vacía en su rostro, y nada de lo que sucedía a su alrededor parecía registrarse. Ko observó a Hinata con detenimiento. Se veía cansada, derrotada y ... asustada.

-No es la forma más saludable de manejar los cambios recientes en mi vida, pero no estaba seguro de atreverme a otra opción.

* * *

La puerta del departamento se abrió y los tres Hyugas entraron preocupados. Hinata podía sentir la angustia por parte de su abuelo, parecía que acababa de probar un limón. Ko les explico todo lo que había sucedido, Hinata no recordaba haberle contado lo que pasó. Hanabi se había levantado por el ruido que hicieron al entrar su padre, se acercó al hombro de Hinata para apoyar su cabeza. Necesitan sostenerse una a la otra, así que la mano blanca y pequeña de Hanabi busco la mano de Hinata. Se necesitaban en ese momento.

-Hinata ¿hiciste los Ocho Trigramas Palma del Vacío?

Asintió con su cabeza. No tenía fuerza para poder contestarles. Tenía miedo del castigo que le darían.

-No lo volverás a hacer, ¿verdad? - le dijo asustado Ko viéndola

-Nunca quise matarlo.

-¿Qué pasó?

Hinata recordó lo que había sucedido. Había espacios en blanco. Todo había pasado rápido, recordaba que intentó protegerse con el método convencional de pelea pero en su nerviosismo usó el puño suave. Neji también lo había hecho.

-Sentí que estaba en peligro.

-Necesito preguntarles- dijo Ko, toda suavidad desapareció de sus ojos-¿Están seguros de que no escucharon ninguno de sus nombres?

Sus cejas se juntaron mientras la examinaba rápidamente. Hiashi, que estaba en el cuarto, extendió sus brazos para acercarse a Hanabi para abrazarla. Neji y Hinata se quedaron observando una esquina del cuarto y luego negaron la cabeza. Ninguno había escuchado algún nombre.

Ko observaba a los niños que seguían en estado de shock. Noto como es que la mirada les había cambiado. Esa parte era lo que odiaba. Lo enfureció y ni siquiera sabía por qué. Lo último que quería era que ellos tuvieran miedo.

-Haremos las maletas. Ko compra los vuelos para Boston. Se irán de casa. No tardan en llegar la policía y las ambulancias.

Fue lo que Hiashi ordenó que hicieran, se separó de Hanabi y antes de salir del cuarto observó a Hinata. Todo su rostro se suavizó, pero la tristeza en sus ojos creció. Hinata observó que su padre se veía mucho más viejo, su piel más gris y sus hombros caídos. Esa noche a todos les había pasado más de diez años. Hiashi le pasó la mano por la nuca y la atrajo hacia él para darle un beso en la frente.

-No hiciste nada malo. Por que te amo, te tengo que dejar ir. No permitire que alguien mas ponga sus manos en ti.

Le dio un beso en su frente y salió del cuarto. Las lágrimas empezaron a llegar a sus ojos y pronto recorrieron su mejilla.

* * *

Estaban en el aeropuerto, todos aun en estado de shock. Habían llegado en un taxi con una maleta pequeña donde su padre había puesto un poco de ropa. Pasaron por el área de abordar con miedo de ser identificados. La noticia estaba en los noticieros pero aún no tenían información completa y verdadera. Fue un poco triste, además de estresante, que estuvieran abordando el avión solos sin que nadie los despidiera. Hinata observó a la gente despedirse de sus seres queridos antes de pasar por el control de seguridad y vio a parejas que se saludaban a través de la ventana.

¿Que habían hecho?

Había destrozado y lastimado a su familia.

-No dirás una palabra de arrepentimiento- dijo Ko, con una expresión tan feroz-Eres una chica dulce y buena. Ustedes se salvaron y salvaron a la doctora Kurenai. No pienses que eres inutil, porque para todos nosotros ustedes son muy importantes y siempre tienen una sonrisa para todos.

Hinata observa con detenimiento los ojos grises y grandes de Ko. Aun podía sentir cómo era que escurría la sangre en sus manos.

-¿Algún día lo superaremos?

-Lo harás, no te voy a mentir. Se quedará con ustedes en su cabeza-le contestó sinceramente Ko que estaba caminando con ellos. Neji y Hanabi se encontraban demasiado serios. Hanabi había llorado toda la noche porque se sentía culpable de no haber hecho algo.

¿Que podría hacer una niña de cinco años?

-Lo poco que dormí tuve pesadillas-confesó Neji, su mano se acercó a la de Hinata para tomarla. Era su dialecto, su forma de expresar amor y su apoyo.

-Ver la muerte así no es fácil. Es una oscuridad que simplemente no puedes explicar y no puedes entender. Llegando a Boston, haremos lo que digan Hoheto e Iroha.

-¿Cómo es vivir con los tíos?-Preguntó Hinata curiosa, lo que convivia con ellos solo era diversión pero no sabia como era como tutores.

Ko se encogió de hombros.

-Obstinados, bocas de marinero, mal apostador, un dolor de cabeza pero bastante adorable de todos modos. Compatible con la vida.

La respuesta era demasiado ambigua, pero no le presto atención. Su mente estaba aún en lo que habían vivido. Dejarían California como criminales. Las noticias no daban razón del caso. Kurenai se encontraba estable pero sin recordar los eventos de la noche donde se llenaron las manos de los Hyugas en rojo. El viaje no fue placentero, durmieron pero no descansaron, comieron pero por necesidad. En el aeropuerto los recibieron dos pares de ojos grises, sus miradas pasaron por cada uno. Se acercaron a Ko y lo abrazaron. Luego abrazaron a cada uno.

-Vamos a casa.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hanabi es una salvaje y siento que no le estoy dando su carácter aun, espero que lean mis próximas historias donde se ve un poco más de su actitud. El siguiente capitulo es epilogo que espero subirlo estos días, pero les sere sincera he tenido mucho trabajo y me estoy entreteniendo mucho con Fuckin Rich People.
> 
> Gracias por leer una de mis historias favoritas,la verdad me diverti escribiendolo. La continuación de esta historia es:
> 
> I know What you did Last Fuckin summer.
> 
> Y despues de esa es Fuckin Rich People.
> 
> Pd. Lean Fuckin Rich People, estoy proxima en actualizar el capitulo tres y tal vez el cuatro.  
> Pd2. Quiero actualizar antes de AOT.


	6. Epilogo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parte I. La característica de los Hyugas es su color de ojos y su estilo de pelea. Un par de niños tienen problemas para adaptarse en la sociedad, ¿Quién pensaría que esos niños pasarían una de las peores noches de su vida?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimers: Naruto no me pertenece. A nadie de nosotros nos pertenece. Nadie deberia escribir al respecto. Disfruten

Epílogo

  
Hinata se despertó con un jadeo, un grito resonando en su cabeza. Se pasó la mano sobre su frente. Sudaba. Eran las dos de la madrugada, últimamente no soñaba solo tenía pesadillas. Hoheto e Iroha habían decidido que irían a terapia hasta nuevo aviso. Hinata recordaba que siempre había podido dormir bien. Observó que su hermana seguía dormida, con sutileza salió de su cama.

Tenían tres semanas en los suburbios de Boston y aun no parecían adaptarse. Llegar a una nueva ciudad debe sentirse distinto para cada persona, para ellos era más difícil. Bajo las escaleras con cuidado y se acercó a la cocina para sacar de su refrigerador un refresco.

-¿Por qué estás despierta?

Escucho una voz ronca que le hablaba desde la sala. Se giró y vio a Tokuma. Su cabello castaño estaba desordenado y debajo de sus ojos había una sombra oscura, lo observo desde su lugar por unos segundos hasta que se percató que estaba rodeado de libros abiertos y cuadernos, desde que habían llegado se decidió con quien se compartiría cuartos. Tokuma tenía como nuevo compañero de cuarto a Neji, ambos dedicados al estudio salían de la habitación para estudiar y dejar dormir al otro.

-Tuve una pesadilla.

-¿Otra vez?

Sólo parecía haber pesadillas en sus sueños. Cada vez cambiaban, algunas noches el hombre tomaba el cuello de ella, otras noches veía que el hombre tomaba del cuello a Neji y otras veces sólo veía el arma que le apuntaba a la cabeza.

Estrés post traumático, ese era el diagnóstico que le habían dado.

Tokuma la veía con preocupación desde el sofá de la sala. Sintiéndose culpable, Hinata inmediatamente suavizó su expresión con una sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza antes de sentarse frente a él con torpeza.

-¿Quieres que te prepare un té?

-¿Me quitaría las pesadillas?

-Podrás conciliar el sueño.

Hinata asintió con la cabeza y vio como Tokuma se levantaba de su lugar para preparar le un té de tila. Lo observó mientras él estudiaba. Por un momento estuvo pensando en como su vida había cambiado. Se sentía segura en la casa, su primos les dieron la bienvenida y no preguntaron nada al respecto. Sabían lo que había sucedido. Hinata admiro su paciencia y su empatía en darles su espacio y el tiempo para poder hablar. Dio un sorbo a su taza con cuidado de quemarse los labios. Giró su cabeza y vio a través de la ventana, aún no se acostumbraba al bosque que tenían cerca. La tranquilidad de los suburbios le estresaba.

-Hina ¿me estás escuchando? -la voz apenas llegó a sus oídos.

-¿Lo siento?

-Te pregunté si todavía me estabas escuchando.

-Lo siento- dijo Hinata de nuevo. Miró fijamente a Tokuma y dejó su taza en la mesa de la sala-Debo estar más cansada de lo que pensaba. Me iré a la cama.

El rostro de Tokuma reflejaba preocupación para luego cambió por tranquilidad y cordura. Siempre había sido amable, empático y en las tres semanas nunca exigió explicaciones. La hacía sentir segura por primera vez. Ella subió las escaleras y se fue directamente a la cama, colapsando por cansancio. No quería pensar, observó a su hermana dormir tranquilamente y agradeció a la Diosa Kaguya por tenerla aun a su lado. Cerró sus ojos y se durmió instantáneamente.

* * *

-Hinataaa…

La voz infantil quejumbrosa de Hanabi resonó en los oídos de Hinata. Estaba sentada en la mesa de la cocina desayunando su avena con miel.

-¿Si?

-¿Tenemos más jugo de naranja?-la voz de Hanabi vino de detrás de la puerta del refrigerador mientras se inclinaba hacia el nivel más bajo del refrigerador, levantando su pequeño trasero en el aire. Tokuma observó la escena con diversión, Neji solo volteo los ojos desesperado.

-Se lo acabo Ko anoche-dijo Hoheto desde su lugar con un cigarro en sus labios.

-¿Dónde está el cereal Hinata?

Hinata se levantó de su asiento de la mesa y pasó junto a su hermana para buscar una caja de cereal en los armarios. Le sirvió en un plato hondo su cereal y se lo dejo en la mesa, estaba tomando asiento cuando Neji se levantó de su lugar para dirigirse al baño.

-¿Hinata?-pregunto Hoheto una vez que Neji no estaba en el mismo cuarto.

-¿Hmm?

-¿Hay algún problema con los otros niños?

Hinata se quedó congelada del nervio. La mirada de Hoheto se posó en el rostro de la pelinegra. Realmente no hacían demasiados amigos, en la ciudad de los ángeles tenía un par de compañeros pero amigos no los podía considerar. En San Francisco no los necesito,con Neji era más que suficiente.

-To-todo bien.

Para cualquiera que conociera bien a Hinata, cuando tartamudeaba era un medidor de estrés. No tenía sentido decir que todo estaba bien si ni siquiera podía sacar la mentira.

-¿Qué pasó?-preguntó Tokuma levantando su ceja.

-No es nada ...

-No me digas que no es nada. Cuando te pregunté por los otros niños, parecía que ibas a vomitar.

Ojos grises se clavaron en los otros ojos grises, Hoheto estaba decidido en escuchar respuestas.

-Todo ha sido normal-respondió Hinata dando otra cucharada a su avena.

-Neji no ha hecho amigos, así que quiero saber como van. Necesitan hacer amigos, es lo que hacen los niños de su edad.

Los niños de su edad no los matan en una noche.

* * *

  
  


Hinata estaba subiendo las escaleras buscando a otro par de Hyugas, paso por los salones y la multitud de preadolescente, decidio entrar directamente al baño, aprovechando que estaba ahi cerca.

Estaba vacio gracias a la Diosa Kaguya.

Se miró en el espejo del lavabo. Y se miró a los ojos,algo habia cambiado, no son los ojos que solía tener. Son los ojos de alguien con un pasado oscuro, aberrante y muy triste. Sale del baño y se encuentra a las persona que buscaba. Caminan en silencio por los pasillos que les eran dificil de pasar.

-Esto puede sonar ridículo, soy bastante consciente de esto, pero ... hay un rumor en nuestra escuela. Supongo que ya lo saben ¿Alguno de los niños te ha estado mirando mal?

Hinata rápidamente dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. Esto era exactamente de lo que quería hablar, pero no podía mencionarlo porque no quería preocuparlos. Miro de reojo a Neji que caminaba a su lado sin mirar a Tokuma.

-Estoy acostumbrado a que me traten mal- respondió secamente Neji.

-Haré como si no mencionaras eso y no le diré nada a Hoheto o Iroha- dijo Tokuma que al mismo tiempo volteaba los ojos.

La escuela se encontraba infestada de preadolescentes con sus mejores prendas para los primeros días de clase. Hinata había notado un par de miradas de miedo cuando entró a su salón la primera hora, solo que llegó a pensar que estaba paranoica.

-¿Haz notado algo Hinata?-volvió a preguntar Tokuma esta vez preocupado.

-He notado que me miran un poco raro cuando escuchan mi apellido-dijo recordando como era que sus compañeros la habían volteado a ver en el pase de lista.

Era como si fuera una especie de fenómeno. Algunas cosas no cambiaban.

-Digamos que el tío Hoheto y el tio Iroha no son muy queridos en los suburbios.

Neji frunció el ceño.

-Explicate Tokuma.

Tokuma suspiro exasperado, los miró detenidamente y por un momento pensó Hinata que tal vez para él le iba a ser difícil explicar.

-Son buenas personas, malhumorados pero son buenas bestias. El problema es que a la gente se les hace raro que dos ex marinos vinieran a vivir a los suburbios.

-¿Que tiene de malo?-pregunto Neji una vez que llegaron a su casillero.

-Siempre que paso algo, siempre sospechan de ellos.

La pelinegra trato de hablar, pero solo un extraño sonido de tartamudeo salió de sus labios. Ambos Hyugas tenían expresiones de emoción reflejadas, desconfianza y miedo.

-¿Por qué?.

-Agh, es una larga historia. Una noche, uno de los chicos molesto a Ko y Natsu se dio cuenta.

Todos sabian que apesar que Tokuma era medio hermano menor de ellos, Ko era prohibido molestar. Natsu, la prima mayor de los Hyugas, poseia una gran fuerza y unos puños que tumbaban a cualquier persona que estuviera enfrente de ella. Neji solto un quejido de molestia y Hinata mordio el interior de su labio inferior.

-En resumen, varios chicos terminaron lastimados por parte de Natsu. Cuando llegaron los padres de los chicos a quejarse, Iroha y Hoheto salieron con un par de escopetas a recibirlos.

La boca de Tokuma se enganchó en una sonrisa torcida al hablar y le dio una mirada de reojo a la pelinegra.

Neji resopló y encogió los hombros. Hinata lo miraba con preocupación, las noticias de Tokuma eran nuevas y más comprensibles. Después de un breve silencio Neji habló.

-¿Usaron el puño suave?

No respondió de inmediato, y se sorprendió un poco encontrar una expresión de obvia admiración en la mirada gris mientras recorría el rostro de Neji.

-Así es. Solo un par fueron al hospital.

Hinata se quedó en silencio por un momento, luego soltó una risa tímida y tentativa. Tokuma, sorprendido por esto, la miró en silencio.

-Bueno, no es como si no estemos acostumbrados a eso.

* * *

-¡Puño suave!

Hinata observaba a la castaña como era que golpeaba repetidamente sus palmas contra el tronco de un árbol. Se encontraban los tres menores entrenando en el bosque. Neji puso sus ojos en blanco al ver como era que la menor volvió a equivocarse en donde golpeaba.

-Asi jamas podras hacer bien el movimiento.

-¡Maldita sea! -exclamó Hanabi en voz baja.

La pelinegra vio como una y otra vez, las manos de las castaña golpearon la madera astillada, dejando un enrojecimiento en las palmas de las manos. Tendrían que hacer curaciones y vendarla con cuidado. Cada vez que entraba en contacto con la madera, quedaba una huella de sangre.

-Otra vez.

Neji se acercó a la menor para volverle a repetir el movimiento, Hinata cerró los ojos para tratar de relajarse.Suspiro y se alejó de donde estaban para acercarse a la orilla del río. La idea de entrenar en el bosque lo había sugerido Hoheto. Seguía caminando paso a paso cuando escuchó golpes. Y no eran los que le estaban dando al tronco del árbol. Es ahí cuando ve a dos niños golpeados, parecían de su edad. Enfrente de ellos había otros dos niños más grandes que ellos.

Es posible que aquellos niños no merecieron su ayuda, pero aún así se sintió obligada a intentarlo. Tal vez fue porque deseaba que alguien en su escuela anterior la hubiera ayudado. Un montón de sentimientos fluyo en su cuerpo y sin pensarlo corrió lo más rápido que podía, luego empujó a uno de los atacantes tan fuerte como pudo. Caen al suelo en un segundo, uno de los niños sus grandes ojos marrones se enfocan hacia ella, se levanta e intenta atacar nuevamente. La pelinegra se pone en posición y con fuerza lo vuelve a derribar, dejando al otro niño sin palabras.

-Es una Hyuga, huyan de ella.

-¡Corre!¡Mi mamá dice que son unos matones!

Los niños ni siquiera le regresaron algún golpe.Hinata levantó sus cejas por la sorpresa, los rumores, incluso los verdaderos, nunca contaron una historia completa. Esa era una de las razones por la que evitaban a la mayoría de la gente. Hinata volteo sus ojos. Desde que llegó a los suburbios, Ko les había advertido que no llamaran la atención porque la gente tenía miedo a los tíos Iroha y Hoheto.

Cuando volvió para ver a los niños, dos pares de ojos la estaban mirando. No parecían nerviosos ni enojados, ni siquiera curiosos.

Parecían cautelosos.

-¿Están bien?-preguntó con voz suave y con un sonrojo en sus mejillas. Uno de los niños de cabello castaño seguía viendo con cautela.

Se levantó en silencio mientras se sacudía su ropa.

-No necesito la ayuda de una chica- se queja,su cabello estaba desordenado y su ojo izquierdo estaba hinchado. El otro niño se levantó con dificultad y solo la observo. No hizo ningún gesto de queja.

Eso era raro.

-Oh.

-No pedimos tu ayuda Hyuga. Aléjate de nosotros.

* * *

-Baja aquí el trasero Ko- grita Natsu desde abajo-No es necesario que todos los demás lleguen tarde a clases porque no puedes hacer que tu trasero perezoso se mueva.

Hinata estaba terminando de comer su desayuno cuando ve que Hanabi toma el lugar que estaba disponible a lado de ella. Todo era como de rutina, nadie hablaba en el desayuno y no se veían a los ojos. Las idas con la psiquiatra y con la psicóloga habían sido continuas pero sin mejoría alguna todavía.

-Estoy casi listo.

Escucho que contestó Ko desde el baño del segundo piso. Iroha estaba parado en una de las esquinas de la cocina viéndolos como estaban actuando en ese momento.

-Niños, no se metan en problemas en la primera semana de clases. Después de esto pueden hacer todo lo que quieran.

Neji respiró profundamente antes de contestarle.

-No te prometo nada.

* * *

Sentía que le dolía la cabeza cuando salió al patio central , los suburbios de Boston eran muy diferentes a las ciudades de California. Había una comunidad más grande de orientales y muchos latinos, miró con sus ojos grises entre la multitud buscando a Neji y después de unos minutos en vano soltó un suspiro derrotada. La escuela había empezado hace unos días, Tokuma trataba de estar cerca de ellos para que se acostumbraron a las instalaciones y a las personas.

Ese día durante toda la mañana solo escuchaba murmullos a su alrededor, al parecer los Hyugas eran temidos por algunas familias. Hinata notó que las conversaciones siempre se detenían cuando la veían, estaba acostumbrada a recibir muchas más miradas curiosas de lo habitual, como si la gente estuviera tratando de averiguar qué hacer con ella o como si quisiera estudiarla.

La mayoría de sus compañeros de clase parecían pensar que lo mejor y más seguro era no hablar con ella, había visto a dos de los niños que estaban molestando por los pasillos y lo que Hinata creía era que ellos habían esparcido el rumor.

Hinata había notado a una de sus compañeras de clase que la veía desde lo lejos nerviosa, la Hyuga trato de ignorarla y rindiéndose ante la posibilidad de hacer amigos en esa escuela. El timbre de cambio de clase le indico que era hora de ir a tomar su clase de educación Física. Camino a los vestidores para cambiarse el uniforme, solo escuchaba voces a su alrededor. Se sentía sola.

La clase comenzó con el calentamiento, levantamiento de pesas, abdominales y flexiones para después pasar a la parte en la que tendría que correr. Hinata tenía que admitir que estaba fuera de forma por no haber hecho ejercicio en todo el verano. Hoheto no sabía qué hacer con ellos y los dejó entrenar solos. Ko estaba aún traumado por ver los cuerpos y la sangre derramada en el piso.

Se acomodó en su carril correspondiente y trato de concentrarse para no pensar. Dejar que su cuerpo se moviera y que su mente dejara de recordar. Escucho el arma y salió corriendo rápidamente desde su lugar, sus piernas se movieron a cierto ritmo empezó a controlar su respiración para poder tolerar los cuatrocientos metros. Hinata podía sentir el viento en su cabello y faltando los últimos cien metros corrió como si su vida dependiera de ello. Paso la meta y a pesar de que su cuerpo estaba cansado, se sentía mas tranquila despues de correr.

Observó sus manos con atención y respiro profundamente. Escucho voces alrededor de ella y se dio cuenta que venció a varios compañeros. Podía sentir la adrenalina en su cuerpo y aun sentía como era que bombeaban sus piernas.

-Hyuga, te habla el entrenador.

El maestro le había hablado para felicitarla por su tiempo, Hinata no había estado prestando atención y solo había mirando el suelo. Luego de recibir la última palabra del maestro Umino, recordó las palabras de Tokuma.

-Nunca estés cerca del maestro Umino, hay algo en su esencia que no es real.

Levantó su mirada y notó que un par de ojos oscuros la estudiaban desde su altura. El hombre de piel morena tenía la característica de tener una cicatriz grande en el centro de su rostro. El tono café de los ojos del maestro se había aclarado.

-Eres muy buena corriendo, deberías considerar el equipo de atletismo..

La sonrisa que se curvó en las comisuras de los labios de Hinata se sintió débil y quebradiza. Realmente necesitaba concentrarse en lo que le estaba diciendo e ignorar el comentario que le había dicho Tokuma. La adrenalina de correr se había desvanecido y los escalofríos estaban invadiendo su cuerpo

-Oh.

-Platícalo con tu familia.

Se quedó callado por un momento. La sonrisa de respuesta que le dio Hinata no se sintió tan forzada como la anterior. Hinata notó como era que su sonrisa decayó. Se cruzó de brazos, sus propias defensas se elevaron a medida que se evaluaban entre sí

-Lo-lo haré.

A lo lejo sintió una mirada y cuando giro se encontró con un par de ojos del mismo color a la de ella. Tokuma estaba parado en una de las rejas, Hinata corrió para acercarse a él. Cada vez que daba un paso más se daba cuenta que el estaba frunciendo el ceño. Algo había molestado a Tokuma.

-¿Qué te dijo Umino?

-Me pidió participar en el equipo de atle-atletismo.

El silencio los inundó, Hinata se percató que Tokuma no la miraba a los ojos y solo miraba por su hombro; volteo y siguió su mirada. El maestro Umino estaba observandolos desde su lugar.

-¿Qué le respondiste?

-No le di una respuesta.

La mirada de Tokuma regresó a la cara de Hinata y este se suavizó.

-En la mañana me dijo Hanabi que gritaste en la noche-hizo una pausa para levantar la ceja-me puedes explicar que sucedió.

-Oh, tuve un sueño raro. Lamento haber gritado

-¿Como una pesadilla?

Hinata se sonrojó, bajó la mirada y asintió en silencio.

-Hinata debes de decirle esto a la psicóloga y al psiquiatra-le dijo en voz baja para que nadie los escuchara-¿recuerdas que paso en el sueño?

Hinata levanta la mirada con su cara aun sonrojada y volvio asentir lentamente con su cabeza.

-¿Puedes contármelo?-preguntó Tokuma esperanzado.

-Hay un hombre que tenía esa extraña cara blanca y sonriente, estaba lastimando a alguien y luego estaba demasiado oscuro pero escuchaba gritos- explicó la pelinegra intentando controlar las lágrimas de los ojos.

Por un momento ambos desaparecieron de las instalaciones de la escuela y Hinata al ver directamente a los ojos a Tokuma comprendió que él estaba asustado por sus palabras. Había algo vulnerable en verlo así, y su cuerpo se volvió a suavizar. Hinata se odiaba a sí misma por eso.

Se odiaba a sí misma por tantas cosas.

* * *

-Hm, eres nueva aquí.

Una voz reflexionó delante de ella. Lo que vio primero fue su ojo morado. Se encontraba enfrente de su mesa, esperaba a que Neji llegara para comer con ella. Sus ojos estaban puestos en su comida, el niño se sentó en el asiento frente a ella.

-¿Siempre almuerzas sola?

-No.

-Es la primera vez que te veo en la escuela ¿no eres de por aquí?

-Llegamos hace unas semanas a la ciudad.

Contestó con seguridad, admitía que le estaba dando ansiedad a Hinata solo por estar sentada frente al niño. Noto que otra persona se acercaba con una charola de comida y no era Neji o Tokuma.

-Llegas tarde Shino, estaba platicando con ella apenas.

-¿Te disculpaste?

-Apenas iba a esa parte- contestó sonrojándose el niño-mi nombre es Inuzuka Kiba y quería agradecerte por ayudarnos. Estaba controlada la situación.

-No estaba-contestó el otro niño que estaba comiendo su sándwich.

Hinata se sorprendió por su franqueza, sus mejillas tornaron a un color rojo, sus dientes presionan más fuerte contra sus labios. No tenía palabras para ellos. Era tan mala interactuando. Por un momento recordó las palabras de Shikamaru, cerró los ojos y organizó sus pensamientos.

-Oh. Está bien.

-No te ofendas, pero no pareces del tipo que lucha.

-Lo sé ... mi padre quiere que todos sean muy capaces en el área de la lucha. Es una especie de ... una tradición familiar.

Siguió comiendo de su ensalada, esperando que llegara Neji.

-No estás acostumbrado a que la gente te hable, ¿verdad?-hizo una pausa para observar la Kiba, después de unos segundos le sonrió-eres igual que Aburame.

-Oh.

-El es Aburame Shino y también es muy serio. Casi no le puedo sacar alguna palabra de él, pero es el más social de su familia. Su hermano y su primo son los peores socializando. Así que no te preocupes Hyuga, yo soy muy bueno platicando y él es muy bueno escuchando.

-¿Quienes son estos individuos Hinata?-pregunto Neji con desprecio. El Hyuga levantó una ceja al ver que su prima se sonrojaba. Puso su charola a lado de Hinata para tomar el asiento que tenían libre.

-Son los niños de ayer en el bosque-murmuró Hinata.

-¿Los débiles?

-¿A quien le dices débil?-pregunto enojado Kiba.

-No dirigiré mi palabra hacia ellos. Tu tampoco lo deberías de hacer-dijo Neji que miraba con desprecio a Kiba y a Shino.

-¿Quien te crees para darle órdenes a ella?-gruñó Kiba.

-Alguien importante en su vida-hizo una pausa antes de ver directamente a los ojos a Hinata- Ayer los ayudaste, no merecen tu ayuda ni tu tiempo ¿crees que son tus amigos?

-No sé de qué estás hablando-murmuró Hinata, sintiéndose débil.

\- No agradecieron que ahuyentaras a los niños que los golpeaban¿porque los dejas que se sienten en la mesa?

-No me ignores. Nos acabamos de disculpar-grito Kiba causando que más de una cabeza se girara para verlos en medio de la cafetería.

Neji siguió ignorando a los niños que tenía enfrente de él mientras comía su ensalada. Hinata estaba nerviosa por la tensión que había en el ambiente.

-Estamos agradecidos con ella. Es la primera vez que alguien ve por nosotros.

El niño Aburame había hablado después de terminar su sándwich, el ambiente estaba tenso principalmente por la mirada del Inuzuka y del Hyuga. La pelinegra trató de buscar la mirada de Neji, pero este seguía en el castaño.

-Neji. Deja de pelear. No te preocupes, solo estaba tratando de ser amable.

Neji no dijo nada.Retiró la mirada de Inuzuka para luego fijar su mirada en la de ojos grises.

-Ellos no son tus amigos Hinata.

-Aún no lo son.

Respondió Hinata decidida. Las cejas de Neji se fruncieron y los labios se separaron para protestar, pero al final, no dijo nada. Hinata tomó con su mano derecha la mano de Neji y la apretó con fuerzas.

-Todo el mundo necesita amigos.

Fue Neji quien rompió el silencio. Sus hombros se relajaron, algo de tensión desapareció. El Hyuga quito la mirada de Hinata para observar a los dos espectadores que tenía frente a él.

-Si le hacen daño o la meten en problemas, seré yo mismo quien los lastime.

Las palabras de Neji los dejaron en silencio. Hinata se sonrojó antes las amenazas de Neji hacia lo que parecían ser sus nuevos amigos. Kiba miró a Neji con incredulidad, como si le acabaran de salir una segunda cabeza.

-Gran charla. Te veo después de clases Hinata.

Con eso Neji se paró de su lugar para irse de ahí. Neji siempre tenía las mejores salidas.

* * *

La casa es diferente por la noche. Durante el día, es acogedor, cálido y con mucho ruido por parte de los Hyugas, acunado entre los árboles que lo invaden. Por la noche, no hay nada que ver por las ventanas más que oscuridad. Los crujidos que pasan desapercibidos durante el día se vuelven siniestros. Hinata siente como es que le falta el aire en sus pulmones y abre los ojos rápidamente con su aliento entrecortado.

Se incorpora en la cama y con su mano se cubre sus ojos. Su mente le estaba creando diversas escenas de lo que pudo pasar esa noche de hace un mes. Era la tercera noche consecutiva que no dormía de forma corrida o se levantaba en la madrugada. Lo había intentado todo, contar hasta cien, leer , tomar tes y temía que llegara a los medicamentos. Se paso su mano por su cabello corto tratando de tranquilizarse, tal vez si sería el momento del medicamento ya que sus ojos siguieron abriéndose de golpe y terminaban mirando hacia la oscuridad sin conciliar el sueño.

Hinata se levanta y se pone unos shorts y unos tenis, busca una sudadera con capucha de lana para cubrirse. Cuando se dirige al baño escucha como la puerta del cuarto de enfrente se abre y observa los ojos grises de Neji.

-¿A dónde vas?

-A correr, no puedo dormir.

Neji solo resoplo y se volvio a meter a su cuarto. Estaba bajando las escaleras cuando escucha que se abre nuevamente la puerta del cuarto. Neji estaba con su cabello castaño largo acomodandolo con una liga.

Corrieron, corrieron, siguieron corriendo ...

Hinata deseaba cansarse tanto para poder dormir y sin tener pesadillas. Quería que sus piernas cansadas siguieran bombeando. Neji no se quejo apesar que estaba agitado y cansado. Muy en el fondo Hinata sabia que Neji seguia viendo el charco rojo alrededor de Kurenai.

Respiraba, corria con todas sus fuerzas y braceaba fuertemente.

Los pulmones le ardían con severidad cada inhalación y cada exhalación, el pecho se agitaba por el esfuerzo excesivo. Los músculos ardían y las plantas de sus pies les molestaban.

Estaba empezando amanecer cuando se detuvieron, los ojos grises de Neji recorrieron el bosque mientras recuperaba el aliento.

Hoheto ni Iroha dijeron nada cuando regresaron de correr los menores Hyugas, eran las cinco de la mañana y su salida había sido descubierta. Tanto Iroha como Hoheto solo los miraron mientras en sus bocas había un cigarro.

-¿Cómo van con los amigos?-pregunto Iroha rompiendo el silencio.

-Esas personas no son mis amigos ahora, y no serán mis amigos en dos años.

-Neji…-advirtio Hinata

-De vez en cuando sonrieles, tienes una cara muy atractiva para que siempre estes molesto.

-No soy una persona amigable. No me acerco a la gente. No les hablo primero. ¿Qué se supone que debo decir de todos modos?

-Ser tu mismo.

Eso no les había funcionado desde que tenían memoria. Iroha los mandó a la cama y por primera vez ambos Hyugas durmieron sin pesadillas.

* * *

-He decidido que les daremos el entrenamiento físico, si pueden mantener el ritmo, luego pasamos a las armas. Necesito ver cómo es tu resistencia, así que ve hasta que te diga que te detengas o no podrás moverte.

-¿Cual es tu punto Hoheto? ¿Hacernos sufrir o reirte de nosotros?-preguntó Natsu cruzando los brazos enojada.

-No quiero quejas Natsu, empiecen a escalar-grito Hoheto desde su lugar.

Hinata observó el enorme árbol que tenía enfrente de ella, era más grande que los que había en el parque cerca de donde vivía en California. Vio como era que Natsu y Ko ya iban a la delantera.

Hoheto estaba enojado por su salida nocturna y todos estaban siendo castigados.

Hinata lo dudo por unos segundos, hasta que decidió treparse. Tenia mas altura ese árbol y sus ramas eran más delgadas asi que tenía que pensar donde apoyarse. Mantuvo el ritmo constante y seguir adelante. Al llegar a la cima, el sudor corría por la columna de la pelinegra.

-Muy bien, Ko es el primero en llegar a la cima. Bajen con cuidado para lo siguiente.

Al principio Iroha había decidido que correrían por la colina mas empinada del bosque sería algo sencillo pero conforme iban a su ritmo se dio cuenta que tenía una mala condición y no fue buena idea correr una noche antes por horas. El recorrido por el cual los guiaba había muchas colinas y el suelo no era el mejor para correr. En un momento del recorrido comenzaron los jadeos y las palabrotas por parte de Natsu y de Tokuma.

-¿Cuanto tiempo mas vas a querer correr Iroha?-preguntó con voz entrecortado Neji

-Apenas llevamos una hora y media-dijo tranquilamente Hoheto, a pesar que su frente estaba llena de sudor.

Hinata obligó a sus pies a moverse más rápido, sus muslos estaban ardiendo y sus pulmones incapaces de satisfacer la demanda de aire. El aliento silbó más allá de sus dientes mientras le daba todo lo que tenía. Brazos y piernas, músculos y sangre, todo se redujo a su cuerpo, exigiendo más de lo que nunca antes. Pasó otra media hora hasta que por fin pudieron caer todos al piso.

-Es un buen calentamiento, ahora sí comienza el verdadero entrenamiento.

La mirada grises de todos fue de enojo, Hoheto no les dio oportunidad para descansar. La serie de ejercicios y movimientos se enfocaron en la fuerza de la parte superior del cuerpo. Golpear con los dedos y con la técnica de puño suave era todo lo que tenían que hacer. Iroha y Hoheto observaban a cada uno de ellos hacer sus movimientos.

-¡Otra vez!

Hinata se estaba sintiendo mareada y se detuvo para apoyarse en un tronco del árbol.

-¿Hinata estas bien?-pregunto Neji preocupado.

-Hoheto creo que fue suficiente por hoy- dijo Ko desde su lugar.

-Yo diré cuando va ser suficiente. Hinata levantate y termina lo que empezaste- Hoheto le grito con los brazos cruzados.

Hinata se paró y continuaron haciendo los movimientos. Lo último que decidió hacer Iroha fue hacer una batalla. No tenían fuerzas para pelear en ese momento, al turno de Hinata le había tocado pelear con Hoheto.

Seguía enojado con ellos. ¿Pero que él iba a saber de su restricción de sueño?

Inició la batalla dejándola caer sin ceremonias al suelo. Aterrizó con fuerza en su cadera derecha, el impacto sacudió todo el piso. Se quedó allí, sudando y respirando con dificultad cuando abrió los ojos solo se encontró con otros ojos grises mirándola.

Se levantó Hinata del piso y se acomodo en posición de pelea.

Una mirada a Hoheto mostró solo su habitual rostro estoico. Iroha soltó un sonido frustrante desde sus labios.

-Entiendan, ser Hyugas significa sobrevivir y cuidarnos a nosotros mismos. Necesitan aprender a usar su mejor arma que es su mente, que se encargará de guiar su cuerpo, después de esto pasará al siguiente nivel.

Por el rabillo del ojo, vio a Hanabi limpiarse la cara y a Natsu acomodando su ropa que estaba llena de lodo.

-¿Eso significa que nos estará enseñando armas de fuego, Iroha?-susurro Ko.

-En esta vida, si necesitas un arma, probablemente sea demasiado tarde para que una sirva de algo. Necesitan estar bien de mente, cuerpo y alma.

Neji y Hinata se vieron. Todo era directamente hacia ellos y su comportamiento, había pasado el peor verano de su vida y tienen que acoplarse a este estilo de vida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de autor.
> 
> Sigue I know what you did last fuckin summer.  
> Primer fanfic terminado, espero les agradara. Me divertí mucho escribiendo esto, se que no hay SasuHina pero pues era slight y mas la vida de ellos.
> 
> Si quieren leer algo mas romantico, se pueden saltar a Fuckin Rich People, pero vooooy mas lento. Estoy atorada en el capitulo 8 y 11 lol.
> 
> ¿Casi nadie lee los prologos? Es solo para que vean lo de sus creencias que hay una pequeña referencia en Fuckin Rich Peopl.
> 
> Saludos a todos, usen cubrebocas.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leerme.


End file.
